Ardente Desejo
by Girl Storm
Summary: AU - Para reparar um erro, ele a tornou prisioneira. Mas algo de errado havia nela....Qual era o seu segredo? J/L Adaptação do livro da Lynne Graham.
1. O trato

**CAPITULO I**

**O trato.**

— Eu jamais poderia fingir que sou você... —A voz trêmula de Lily morreu-lhe na garganta, sua incredulidade evidente.

— Por que não? — indagou Lilian com impaciência. — A Espanha fica distante, e Alvo Dumbledore nunca me conheceu pessoalmente. Ele nem sequer sabe que eu tenho uma irmã, quanto mais que somos gêmeas idênticas!

— Mas por que você não pode simplesmente lhe escrever de volta e explicar que não tem disponibilidade para uma visita no momento? — argumentou Lily, inquieta, esforçando-se para entender por que a irmã teria sugerido farsa tão absurda em resposta a um simples convite.

— Eu gostaria que fosse tão simples!

— Você vai se casar daqui a um mês — lembrou-a Lily num tom brando. — A meu ver, isso torna uma recusa educada bastante simples.

— Você não entende. Não foi nem sequer Dumbledore que me escreveu. Foi um certo vizinho dele, um maldito intrometido chamado Potter! —Lilian torceu as mãos bem-cuidadas num gesto tenso. — O homem está exigindo que eu vá até lá e fique por algum tempo...

— E que direito ele tem de exigir alguma coisa?

Lilian lançou à irmã um olhar quase assustado.

— Ele acha que, como nora de Dumbledore, sua única parenta viva... bem, que eu devo uma visita ao velho.

— Por quê? — Em outras circunstâncias, Lily teria en¬tendido a exigência, mas parecia algo um tanto excessivo levando-se em conta o primeiro e breve casamento de sua irmã cinco anos antes.

Enquanto trabalhara em Los Angeles, Lilian tivera um tór¬rido romance com o filho de um rico fazendeiro espanhol. Entretanto, ela ficara viúva apenas dias depois de ter-se casado. Apesar de jovem e aparentemente saudável, Ryan Dumbledore mor¬rera de um súbito ataque do coração. Na época, a Espanha estivera sofrendo graves enchentes. O país inteiro estivera num grande caos, com o sistema de comunicações seriamente afetado. Com o pouco que soubera sobre as origens do falecido marido, Lilian achara impossível entrar em contato com o pai de Ryan a tempo para o funeral. Daquele modo, fora realizado sem a presença do pai dele e, em seguida, ela voltara diretamente para Londres.

— Você nunca mencionou que ainda mantém contato com o pai de Ryan — comentou Lily, nos olhos verdes um brilho caloroso de aprovação.

Lilian corou visivelmente.

— Eu achei que manter contato era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, e agora que Dumbledore está doente...

— Ele está doente? — interrompeu-a Lily, mortificada. — É algo grave?

— Sim. Desse modo, como posso responder a carta dizendo que não visitarei um homem moribundo porque vou me casar outra vez?

Lily contraiu o rosto. Teria sido uma resposta das mais insensíveis, sem dúvida. Na verdade, do ponto de vista de Dumbledore, aquilo só serviria como uma cruel e horrível lembrança da morte prematura do único filho.

— Aquele homem, o vizinho dele, chegou a me enviar pas¬sagens de avião! Mas, mesmo que eu não estivesse prestes a me casar com Roger, não iria querer ir. — confessou Lilian numa súbita onda de ressentimento. — Odeio pessoas doentes! Não suporto estar perto delas. Eu seria totalmente inútil ten¬tando demonstrar simpatia e todo esse tipo de coisa!

Baixando o olhar, Lily conteve um suspiro, lamentando por saber que a irmã dizia a verdade. Quando a mãe de ambas ficara inválida, Lilian não se envolvera pessoalmente. Por outro lado, a ajuda financeira da irmã amenizara os problemas mais práticos daqueles longos e difíceis meses, quando a própria Lily fora obrigada a deixar seu emprego para cuidar da mãe. Lilian comprara-lhes um pequeno apartamento próximo ao hos¬pital onde a mãe de ambas estivera recebendo tratamento. No momento, o apartamento estava à venda. Lily fazia questão de pagar a irmã de volta depois de seu gesto tão generoso.

— Mas você poderia lidar facilmente com Dumbledore — argu¬mentou Lilian, sua ansiedade em persuadir a irmã gêmea a tomar seu lugar evidente. — Você foi absolutamente maravi¬lhosa com mamãe.

— Mas não seria certo enganar Alvo Dumbledore dessa maneira. Acho que você deveria conversar sobre isto com Roger...

— Roger? — Lilian gelou diante daquela menção ao homem que adorava e com quem logo iria se casar. — Ele é justamente a última pessoa que eu quero que saiba sobre isto! — Atravessando a sala, pegou as mãos da irmã, um ar de súplica em seus olhos. — Se ele soubesse quanto devo a Dumbledore, provavelmente acharia que teríamos que cancelar o casamento para que eu pudesse ir até lá e... e eu não suportaria isso!

Lily fitou-a em completa perplexidade.

— O que você deve a Alvo Dumbledore?

— Ao longo dos anos, ele tem... bem, tem me enviado muito dinheiro — admitiu Lilian, constrangida.

Lucy franziu o cenho, pois a irmã vivia com bastante conforto e nunca, que tivesse sido de seu conhecimento, ficara sem di¬nheiro nos anos mais recentes.

— E por que o pai de Ryan enviaria dinheiro a você?

— Bem, e por que não? — retrucou Lilian num tom quase agressivo. — É rico e não tem ninguém com quem gastar. Não fiquei com nada quando Ryan morreu!

Lily corou diante do óbvio aborrecimento da irmã com o fato.

Lilian deixou os ombros caírem, então, e soltou um longo suspiro.

— Ainda assim, apesar de todos os convites de Dumbledore, nunca fui visitá-lo. Quando ele tentou marcar uma data para vir até Londres para me ver, há uns dois anos, arranjei desculpas.

Lily estava chocada com tal confissão.

— Céus, mas por quê?

A irmã fez uma careta e estremeceu.

— Nunca fui a melhor pessoa do mundo, como você é! — disse, irritada, afastando furiosamente as lágrimas em seus olhos. — Por que eu iria até uma fazenda no meio do nada para visitar um velho? E por que eu iria querer o inconveniente de servir-lhe de cicerone aqui em Londres? Eu sempre tive algo melhor a fazer, mas realmente pretendi vê-lo algum dia... O problema é que agora seria um péssimo momento para isso!

— Sim. — Lily podia ver aquilo e não se perguntava mais por que a consciência da irmã a atormentava tanto.

— Roger não sabe nada a respeito de Dumbledore, e eu não gostaria que ele soubesse sobre o dinheiro. Não pensaria muito bem a meu respeito por só ter recebido e nunca dado nada em troca — confidenciou Lilian a contragosto, os olhos tornando a ficar cheios de lágrimas. — Há uma porção de coisas que Roger não sabe sobre meu passado. Mas deixei tudo para trás. Eu mudei. Recomecei minha vida quando voltei a entrar em contato com você e mamãe no ano passado, e não peguei um níquel sequer de Dumbledore desde então...

— Está tudo bem — sussurrou Lily, seus próprios olhos ficando marejados diante do desespero de sua irmã e de sua atípica franqueza.

— Ficará tudo bem se você for até a Espanha para mim. Sei que estou pedindo muito, especialmente levando em conta que não tenho sido assim tão sincera em relação a certas coisas. Mas realmente preciso de sua ajuda nisto. E se puder me fazer este único favor, juro que serei sua melhor amiga para sempre!

— Ouça, eu... — Envolta num abraço apertado de gratidão, Lily sentiu-se tocada, pois a irmã raramente demonstrava sua afeição.

Separadas aos sete anos de idade pelos pais, durante o di¬vórcio de ambos, as gêmeas haviam passado os quinze anos seguintes sem conviverem uma com a outra. Apenas recente¬mente Lily tivera a chance de reencontrar a irmã. E até agora, Lilian escondera-se atrás de uma reserva que destoava da na¬tureza mais emotiva de Lily. Os estilos de vida e interesses de ambas eram tão diferentes que fora um desafio encontrar algo em comum para começarem a superar o abismo que se formara durante aqueles anos de separação.

Mas agora, pela primeira vez desde que haviam sido crianças, Lilian abrira seu coração para Lily outra vez e pedira-lhe sua ajuda. A idéia de que a irmã infinitamente mais sofisticada e bem-sucedida precisava dela a deixava pasma, mas orgulhosa também. Antes a gêmea mais tranquila e dependente, Lily ficara arrasada quando a irmã mais impetuosa e dinâmica desaparecera de sua vida. Jamais superara em seu íntimo a dor da perda e da solidão, e o apelo de Lilian para que a ajudasse, o fato de estar precisando dela, tocava-a a fundo. Afastando incertezas mais práticas pairando num canto de sua mente, Lily sorriu, determinada a oferecer toda a ajuda a seu alcance.

Lilian recuou um pouco e estudou-a com o olho crítico de uma mulher que já trabalhara como consultora de moda e maquiadora e que se importava muito com a própria aparência.Ironicamente, poucas gêmeas idênticas poderiam ter pare¬cido mais diferentes uma da outra. Lily nunca usava maquiagem e mantinha os rebeldes cabelos cacheados presos. A saia de lã ia até os tornozelos, a camisa xadrez era prática e os sapatos baixos e confortáveis.

— Enviei uma foto minha a Dumbledor no ano passado e estava muito bem-vestida. Vou ter 

um bocado de trabalho para transformar você em mim — confessou Lilian com um sorriso irônico.  
Lily apenas ficou sentada ali, ligeiramente atordoada, incerta de repente por ter concordado com algo tão absurdo quanto se passar pela irmã. Agora que eram adultas, simplesmente não podia se imaginar sendo como a irmã. Lilian tinha a aparência perfeita de uma modelo e, confiante, revelava mais do que escondia de seu corpo esguio e bem-feito. Os cabelosruivos, que havia alisado e clareado em dois tons, caíam-lhe feito um véu de seda pura pelas costas, impecáveis. Não havia um único centímetro em Lilian que não fosse perfeito, admitiu Lily, curvando as unhas roídas até o centro da palma da mão e endireitando os ombros.

Do lado de fora do bar, que não passava de um casebre com teto de zinco, um homem baixo, de chapéu e poncho, amarrou seu cavalo a uma estaca e entrou no recinto abafadiço. Reuniu-se aos camponeses e vaqueiros que estavam junto ao balcão e, numa questão de segundos, estava olhando boquiaberto para Lily com o restante deles. Num sofisticado tailleur rosa-claro, terrivelmente amarrotado, equilibrando-se nos sapatos de saltos altos, era uma visão raramente observada na remota região espanhola.

O calor e a umidade eram opressivos. Pressionando um lenço de papel de encontro à fronte para conter a camada de transpiração, Lily estudava a velha mesa à sua frente em silenciosa desolação. Lilian insistira que ela teria que se vestir com impecável elegância para impressionar a todos durante sua estada no país. Mas sentia-se terrivelmente desconfortável em sua bela rou¬pa emprestada. Além do mais, os malditos sapatos apertavam seus pés, como se fossem um instrumento de tortura. Usava os cabelos soltos agora, porém recusara-se a clareá-los ainda mais ou alisá-los, os cachos rebeldes relativamente domados.

No dia anterior, chegara de avião à Espanha e fizera uma conexão num vôo doméstico até Flores, onde pas¬sara a noite num pequeno hotel. Esperara ser levada de lá até a fazenda Dumbledore, mas, em vez daquilo, recebera a mensagem de que iriam buscá-la no vilarejo de Santa Angelica. Tão logo o táxi corroído pela ferrugem deixara a cidade de Flores, a paisagem ficara cada vez mais árida e a estrada se transfor¬mara rapidamente numa trilha de terra incrustada de raízes. A jornada incrivelmente longa em meio a uma nuvem constante de poeira levara-a, enfim, a um agrupamento de casebres, quase todos abandonados, no meio de uma vasta clareira sombreada pelo que se parecia bastante com um vulcão. De acordo com o guia que comprara no aeroporto, provavelmente era... Agora, Lily estava exausta e ansiava por um banho. Sem mencionar o temor que ia aumentando a cada minuto.

E se Dumbledore percebesse que não era Lilian? E se, inadvertidamente, ela dissesse ou fizesse algo que acabasse expondo a farsa de ambas? Seria simplesmente imperdoável se a encenação fosse descoberta. Um homem velho e doente por certo não precisava de mais aborrecimentos. Mas qual teria sido a alternativa?, perguntou-se, pesarosa. Lilian não teria ido à Espanha, e a idéia de Alvo Dumbledore morrendo sem um único parente para confortá-lo enchia seu coração de compaixão.

Percebendo que o grupo barulhento de camponeses junto ao balcão ficara em silêncio de repente, ela ergueu os olhos. Um homem bastante alto, que parecia ter saído direto de um western de produção italiana, no papel do frio assassino, estava parado agora na entrada do bar, os pés em botas de esporas um tanto separados. Intimidada por um olhar faiscante lançado de debaixo da aba do chapéu preto que sombreava os traços do rosto dele, Lily engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos.  
O dono do bar não demorou a servir uma bebida gelada ao recém-chegado. Um murmúrio baixo de cumprimentos respeitosos rompeu o silêncio. O homem esvaziou o copo de um só gole e pousou-o no balcão. Adiantou-se, então, com perturba¬dora elegância felina até o canto mais afastado onde Lily es¬tava sentada.

— Lilian Dumbledore? — disse num tom inquiridor.

Lily fixou o olhar no cinto de couro com incrustações prateadas que lhe contornava os quadris estreitos. Então, não gostando do jeito ameaçador com que ele se aproximava em sua direção, empurrou sua cadeira para trás e levantou-se de¬pressa. Nem mesmo os saltos altos ajudaram muito, levando em conta o seu metro e sessenta e cinco de altura. Ele, por sua vez, devia ter quase um metro e noventa, sua figura imponente. Perguntando-se se precisaria recorrer a seu livro de frases em espanhol para tentar se comunicar, ela observou-lhe o maxilar de ar agressivo e tornou a engolir em seco.

— Veio me buscar? — arriscou em seu próprio idioma. — Eu não ouvi um carro chegando.

— Isso deve ser porque eu cheguei a cavalo.

Por um instante, a maneira correta como o homem falou o idioma dela, apesar do sotaque, pegou-a de surpresa e, então, um riso nervoso escapou-lhe dos lábios. Ele só podia estar brincando. Não se aparecia a cavalo para se buscar uma pessoa com bagagem. Jogando a cabeleira ruiva para trás e lutando contra sua natural timidez com todas as forças, disse num tom de desculpas:

— Poderia me mostrar alguma identificação, por favor?

— Lamento não ter nenhuma a lhe oferecer. Sou James Potter e não estou acostumado a que duvidem disso.

Lily esforçou-se para sustentar o olhar do homem arrogante, que a observava como se tivesse acabado de insultá-lo.

— Bem, senõr... Potter, eu não estou acostumada a sair na companhia de homens estranhos e...

— Es verdad? Você conheceu Ryan num bar em Londres e dormiu com ele na mesma noite. Saber disso não me leva a acreditar que você seja uma mulher particularmente cautelosa — declarou ele com um nítido tom de menosprezo na voz possante.

Lily gelou no lugar, o olhar fixo naqueles lábios cheios e bem-desenhados, de ar tão másculo. Estava chocada. Não podia crer que o homem tivesse feito comentário tão ofensivo. O rubor espalhou-se imediatamente por suas faces.

— Como ousa? — retrucou num sussurro, os lábios trêmulos de indignação. — Isso é uma completa mentira!

— Ryan e eu crescemos juntos. Está perdendo seu tempo bancando a santa para tentar me convencer. Guarde seu char¬me para Dumbledore. Você vem comigo... ou vai ficar aqui?

— Não vou a lugar algum com você! Podem mandar outra pessoa qualquer da fazenda para vir me buscar — informou-os, por entre os dentes.

— Não há mais ninguém lá, señora. — E com aquela resposta ríspida, James Potter simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e deixou o bar com o mesmo ar confiante com que entrara.

Mal tendo se recobrado do choque por ter sido tratada com tanta rudeza e com total falta de respeito, Lily lançou um olhar aos homens junto ao balcão, que, agora, conversavam entre si. Mortificada com a suspeita de que um deles poderia saber o bastante de seu idioma para ter entendido os indelicados comentários que o outro homem fizera, apanhou a pesada mala, as faces afogueadas, e retirou-se do bar.

James Potter estava à sua espera.

— Você é o homem mais rude e detestável que já conheci! Por favor, não torne a falar comigo, a menos que seja absolu¬tamente necessário.

— Você não poderá levar essa mala. — Inesperadamente, ele tirou-lhe a mala e colocou-a no chão, onde a abriu.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Será uma longa cavalgada e não quero perder tempo. Você não precisará de todas essas roupas pomposas na fazenda. Separe os itens que foram mais necessários e eu os colocarei nos alforjes. O dono do bar guardará sua mala até que você volte.

— Uma longa cavalgada... — repetiu Lily, mortificada. — Está realmente esperando que eu... monte num cavalo?

— Dumbledore vendeu sua caminhonete.

— Mas... um c-cavalo?

— Dentro de poucas horas estará escurecendo. Sugiro que você vá até detrás do bar e troque essa roupa por outra mais prática para a jornada.

Dumbledore vendera a caminhonete?, pensou Lily, sem entender a razão daquilo, já que se tratava de um homem rico. Sem mencionar que qualquer grande fazenda precisaria ao menos de um veículo, Mas o que entendia de fazendas, afinal?, perguntou-se, admitindo a si mesma seu completo desconhecimento sobre o assunto. Obviamente, James Potter não pos¬suía nenhum veículo motorizado tampouco, e vira por si mesma como eram precárias e escassas as estradas em Petén.  
Soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Nunca estivera em cima de um cavalo em toda sua vida.

— Não sei montar...

Potter deu de ombros com um ar de impaciência. Afastou a aba do chapéu para trás, enquanto a observava sem o menor traço de compaixão, o sol iluminando-lhe o rosto bronzeado pela primeira vez.

Lily descobriu-se com a respiração em suspenso. O homem era tão extraordinariamente bonito que não conseguiu parar de encará-lo, uma espécie de fascínio dominando-a.

Os olhos dele eram de um intenso tom do verde, delineados por cílios espessos de ébano, e totalmente inesperados naquele rosto bronzeado. As maçãs do rosto eram salientes, de ar altivo; o nariz reto, arrogante. Sobrancelhas espessas e negras en¬cimavam os olhos brilhantes, o conjunto de traços marcantes realçado por lábios cheios com ar de pecado. Era tão bonito que ela teve a impressão de estar hipnotizada enquanto o observava.

Ambos se entreolharam. Lily sentiu um arrepio subindo-lhe pela espinha, o coração disparando. Ele, então, desviou o olhar, e um súbito constrangimento tomou-a quando se deu conta de como estivera se comportando. Deveria estar escolhendo al¬gumas peças de roupa da mala, não encarando-o como se fosse uma adolescente embevecida. Mortificada por sua reação atípica, agachou-se ao lado da mala e esforçou-se para se concentrar.

— Não sei montar — tornou a dizer.

— A égua é dócil.

Lily percebeu que suas mãos tremiam enquanto remexia todas as roupas de grife que a irmã lhe emprestara. Corava a cada vez que pegava uma peça de lingerie. e voltava a escondê-la, sabendo que ele a observava. Parecia um astro de cinema, porém tinha as maneiras de um rufião. Mas, provavelmente, era o único modo como sabia se comportar, tendo nascido e sido criado naquela região remota, cercado de gado e mato, disse a si mesma. Tirou da mala uma calça azul-clara e uma blusa de seda branca, não exatamente práticas, mas o que Lilian tivera de mais informal para incluir. Ao menos o mocassim de couro que encontrou seria um bem-vindo alívio para seus pés.

— Não posso me trocar sem ter privacidade — anunciou num tom seco.

— Você não é inibida... por que fingir? Dois meses depois da morte de Ryan você já estava mostrando tudo o que tinha no pôster central de uma revista masculina!

Lily fechou os olhos, horrorizada. Sabia tão pouco sobre a vida da irmã gêmea durante aqueles anos em que haviam estado separadas... E aquele homem odioso parecia ter grande satisfação em fazer alegações ofensivas. Como sabia tanto sobre Lilian? Sua irmã teria conhecido Ryan num bar e dormido com ele na mesma noite? Lily estremeceu por dentro, sabendo que era uma puritana, mas incapaz de conter a vergonha que sentia pela irmã. Teria Lilian posado nua para uma revista antes de ter resolvido fazer o curso de maquiadora profissional?

Mas, de qualquer modo, despir-se diante das lentes de uma máquina fotográfica não era mais uma escolha tão chocante quanto costumara ser no passado, lembrou a si mesma, tentando se tranquilizar. Atrizes famosas faziam aquilo agora, desinibidas e orgulhosas de seus belos corpos. Como aquele vaqueiro rude ousava difamar sua irmã?

— Acho que lhe pedi para me dirigir a palavra apenas quando for indispensável — declarou num tom glacial.  
Atrás do bar, trocou-se rapidamente e, quando voltou, James Potter submeteu-a ao tipo de olhar masculino que ela não estava acostumada. Mas Lilian gostava de atrair a atenção dos homens e se vestia de acordo. Portanto, a calça azul era justa, acentuando as curvas dos quadris e coxas, e a blusa branca era um tanto transparente e decotada. Sem ter a confiança da irmã, no entanto, ela corou instantaneamente diante daquele olhar insolente.

De repente, não conseguia pensar com clareza, o ar parecia quase lhe faltar, o coração disparando no peito. Baixou o olhar, então, e, grata por aquela distração bem-vinda, franziu o cenho para o lugar onde havia deixado sua mala antes.

— Onde está minha mala? — murmurou.

Sem o menor aviso, James deu um passo a frente e cobriu-a com um poncho de lã áspera.

— O que está fazendo? — gritou, contrariada. Ignorando-lhe a reação, ele colocou-lhe um chapéu de palha na cabeça.

— Respeite o sol, ou acabará com queimaduras na pele.

— Onde está minha mala? — repetiu ela com exasperação.

— Já a deixei aos cuidados do dono do bar, depois de ter colocado algumas peças para você nos alforjes. Não temos mais tempo a desperdiçar.

— Você mexeu nas minhas coisas pessoais? — Lily quase tremia de indignação agora.

— Vamos — disse ele, impaciente. Indicando a égua amar¬rada a uma árvore, instruiu: — Segure as rédeas de Chica, apoie o pé esquerdo no estribo e, depois, impulsione o corpo e suba até a sela.

Cerrando os dentes, Lily colocou o pé no estribo, movida por pura determinação, mas, quando tentou erguer a outra perna, a égua mudou de posição e ela acabou perdendo o equi¬líbrio, caindo de costas.  
Uma mão forte pegou a sua e colocou-a de pé com espantosa facilidade.

— Gostaria de ajuda, señora?

A expressão sardônica nos olhos de James não passou despercebida a Lily, o que a deixou mais furiosa.

— Eu teria conseguido se a égua não tivesse se mexido! E montarei sem sua ajuda, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

— Como quiser... mas eu não gostaria de vê-la machucada.

Tornando a segurar a rédea, ela sentiu-se tomada por tanta raiva agora que poderia ter impulsionado o corpo o bastante para subir no topo de uma colina. Segundos depois, viu-se no alto da sela e ergueu o queixo, triunfante.

— Atarei uma correia longa na égua para guiá-la. Você não estará em perigo algum — informou-a James num tom frio.

Lily limitou-se a menear a cabeça de leve, seu nervosismo voltando quando a égua se mexeu ligeiramente. Com o corpo tenso, segurou-se com força à sela, enquanto o observava atan¬do a outra ponta da correia ao imenso garanhão negro que resfolegava poucos metros além.

— Espero que consiga controlar esse monstro... que ele não saia desgovernado com você na sela...

— Nunca um cavalo fugiu ao meu controle, señora — as¬segurou-lhe James Potter com aquela exasperante ex¬pressão de arrogância no rosto.

Mas por que estava sendo tão hostil e rude? Afinal, ela estava ali para visitar Dumbledore, como ele exigira. Apesar daquilo, a nítida impressão que tinha era de que Potter a desprezava. Bem, desprezava Lilian, mas como estava se passando pela irmã... Aliás, mesmo não sabendo, ele tinha sorte pelo fato de ela não ser Lilian. Aquela altura, sua irmã já teria estado a meio caminho do aeroporto. Tinha um temperamento forte; sem mencionar que adorava conforto. Além do mais, acos¬tumada como estava a ser objeto de admiração masculina, jamais teria tolerado a hostilidade com que ela própria fora tratada em seu lugar

Ironicamente, previra que Lily seria tratada como uma princesa desde o momento em que chegasse na Espanha. Ao que parecia, as cartas de Alvo Dumbledore haviam-no mostrado como um cavalheiro à moda antiga, dono de uma necessidade instintiva de ser protetor em relação a qualquer membro do sexo feminino. Mas Dumbledore era décadas mais velho do que seu vizinho, Potter, que não demonstrara um pingo sequer da antiga galanteria latina. E por quê? Evidentemente, via Lilian como uma mulher leviana só porque dormira com Ryan no primeiro encontro de ambos. O que, afinal, o homem achava que era um romance tórrido? Ora, sua irmã deixara-se levar pelo ímpeto da paixão e do amor! Como ele ousava recriminá-la?

— Como está Dumbledore? — perguntou Lily de repente.

James lançou-lhe um olhar, sua expressão fechada.

— Você finalmente se lembrou dele?

Ela corou.

— Dumbledor está tão bem quanto se poderia esperar nessas circunstâncias. — Com aquela resposta evasiva, Potter montou no garanhão, impossibilitando-a de lhe fazer mais perguntas.

Enquanto os animais deixavam o pequeno povoado a um trote lento, Lily observou o homem de costas, seus ombros largos, sua postura irretocável no cavalo. Ele montava como se fizesse parte do garanhão, altivo, imponente. Ela, por sua vez, esforçava-se para relaxar os músculos, mas o pavor de cair da égua tornava aquilo impossível.

— Vá mais devagar! — pediu freneticamente minutos depois, quando os animais começaram a trotar mais depressa e achou os movimentos bruscos de seus quadris de encontro à sela rústica incômodos demais.

Potter puxou as rédeas e virou-se.

— Qual é o problema agora?

— Se eu cair e quebrar uma perna, não serei de muita ajuda a Dumbledore!

— Logo vai escurecer...

— É o que você não pára de prometer — resmungou ela, convencida de que estava ardendo em chamas debaixo do poncho. — Mal posso esperar para que esse sol se ponha.

— Lamento muito que este meio de transporte não esteja sendo do seu agrado, señora.

— Oh, pelos céus, chame-me de Lily! Esse jeito formal de se dirigir a mim não tem cabimento já que o está aliando a péssimas maneiras!

James Potter gelou no lugar, o maxilar enrijecendo.

— Já pude perceber que você não gosta de mim e nem me aprova, e eu detesto hipocrisia!

— O seu nome é Lilian. Por que eu a chamaria de Lily?

Horrorizada com seu deslize acidental, Lily baixou a cabeça, subitamente grata com o fato de os falecidos pais terem decidido colocar os nomes nas filhas gêmeas de Lilian e Lily.

— A maioria das pessoas me chama de Lily agora. Lilian foi para a época da adolescência — mentiu ela, esforçando-se para não demonstrar o nervosismo.

— Lilian — disse ele com o rosto desprovido de emoção e pressionou os joelhos de encontro aos flancos do garanhão negro.  
Lily lutou para manter-se na sela da égua enquanto percorriam a interminável planície coberta de relva. A vastidão era assustadora. Apenas o céu e aquela vegetação rasteira, e o calor opressivo e implacável do sol. A certa altura, perdeu a noção do tempo, sentindo-se sem energia até para um gesto simples como erguer o pulso debaixo poncho para consultar o relógio.  
Durante uma pausa para beberem água, Lily sorveu um longo gole do cantil que Potter lhe estendeu e, depois de devolvê-lo, deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre a crina sedosa de Chica, a exaustão dominando-a.

Com o que, por certo, foi um impropério qualquer em es¬panhol, Potter desceu de sua montaria e colocou as mãos na cintura de Lily.

— Solte as rédeas.

Surpresa, ela abriu os dedos tensos e viu-se sendo tirada da égua por um par de braços fortes.

— O que, afinal...

— Você irá comigo em El Lobo — anunciou James, sentando-a na sela do garanhão. Juntou-se a ela tão ágil e rapi¬damente que nem sequer lhe deu chance de argumentar.

Abalada pelo íntimo contato de coxas fortes contornando as suas e do braço que a enlaçava pela cintura, Lily engoliu em seco. Mas, ao menos, sentia-se segura com ele. Sua tensão foi se dissipando, dando lugar a um estranho calor que a percorreu por inteiro, um calor que nada tinha a ver com o sol abrasador. Sobressaltou-se de repente com a chocante constatação de que seu corpo estava reagindo sexualmente e por vontade própria à máscula sensualidade de James Potter.

— Relaxe, sim?

— Você está me apertando demais — queixou-se ela, horrorizada e constrangida com o efeito que o homem estava lhe exercendo.

— Você não está em perigo algum — declarou ele num tom manso. — Não sinto a menor atração por mulheres fúteis.  
Lily sentiu a raiva e a indignação afogueando-lhe as faces.

— Oh, você é realmente o homem mais odioso que já conheci. Mal posso esperar para me livrar de você! Quando chegaremos à fazenda de Dumbledore?

— Amanhã...

— Amanhã?— indagou Lily, estupefata.

— Dentro de uma hora, acamparemos para passar a noite.

— O quê? Mas... eu achei que íamos chegar logo...

— Perdemos tempo, señora.

— Eu não fazia idéia de que a fazenda ficava tão longe — confessou Lily num tom desolado.

Cavalgaram em silêncio até o pôr-do-sol. Quando, enfim, desmontaram perto de um córrego, ela sentia-se atordoada pela exaustão, cada músculo de seu corpo dolorido.

Olhando para James, que parecia inabalável feito uma rocha, amaldiçoou a própria fraqueza. Perdera bastante peso enquanto sua mãe estivera doente, e ainda no mês anterior fora acometida por uma forte gripe. Depois de dois dias seguidos viajando, quase não lhe restavam forças e estava longe de se sentir bem. Não lhe ocorrera, nem a Lilian, que a fazenda de Dumbledore pudesse se situar num local tão remoto e de difícil acesso.

As terras baixas guatemaltecas haviam parecido muito menos vastas no mapa do que eram na realidade e, afastada da familiaridade da vida na cidade grande e de sua cuidadosa rotina, ela sentia-se terrivelmente vulnerável. A irmã gêmea podia conhecer várias partes do mundo, mas aquela era a sua primeira viagem ao exterior. Liberdade fora a única coisa que sua mãe afetuosa mas possessiva recusara-se a dar-lhe.

Sentindo as pernas trêmulas, sentou-se na relva, enquanto James dava de beber aos animais no córrego. Ele, então, aproximou-se e atirou um cobertor a seu lado.

— Você deve estar com fome.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, fatigada demais para sentir fome. Lentamente, como um brinquedo ficando sem pilha, ela deitou-se na relva.

— Estou com sono — murmurou com um bocejo. Surpreendendo-a mais uma vez, James estendeu-lhe o cobertor e, em seguida, ergueu-a nos braços, deitando-a sobre ele.

— Durma, então — disse, seco.

James Potter era um homem de contradições fasci¬nantes, pensou Lily, sonolenta. Dono de um orgulho ferrenho e de um frio controle, com o qual continha sua hostilidade em relação a ela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era honrado demais, ao que parecia, para submetê-la a desconfortos desnecessários.

Com sua silhueta delineada pelos últimos vestígios do pôr-do-sol que ainda coloriam o céu, ele permaneceu parado diante dela, como uma grande e intimidante sombra negra.

— Você parece o diabo — sussurrou ela, em meio ao seu torpor, numa tentativa de fazer um gracejo.

— Não tomarei a sua alma, señora... mas tenho toda a in¬tenção de destituí-la de tudo mais que você possui.

Palavras vagas pairaram no vazio que ia envolvendo a mente de Lily. Não faziam sentido. Com um breve suspiro de alívio, ela mergulhou num sono profundo e sem sonhos.


	2. Surpresa Desagradavel

CAPÍTULO II

Lily abriu os olhos devagar. Havia uma pequena fogueira acesa. Não era de admirar que tivesse acordado, pensou, atônita. A noite estava quente e úmi­da, mas, ainda assim, James Potter a estava subme­tendo ao calor de uma fogueira! Recuou do fogo, seus olhos se acostumando apenas gradualmente à silhueta grande e escura do homem do outro lado das chamas.

Passando a mão com nervosismo pelos cabelos um tanto desgrenhados, sentou-se. Naquele instante, um grito apavo­rante soou de algum lugar na vasta escuridão. Sobressaltou-se, movendo a cabeça num gesto brusco enquanto olhava assustada por sobre o ombro.

— O que foi isso?

— Um Jaguar. Eles caçam à noite.

Ela se aproximou mais do fogo e de seu acompanhante e estremeceu. Fechou as mãos em torno da caneca de café que ele lhe estendeu e sorveu a bebida quente gratificada, embora estivesse amarga e não contivesse nem açúcar, nem leite.

— A que horas chegaremos à fazenda de Dumbledore amanhã? — quis saber.

Sob a luz bruxuleante da fogueira, o rosto de máscula e ex­traordinária beleza dele contraiu-se, o maxilar forte se enrijecendo.

— Cedo.

— Imagino que teríamos chegado lá ainda nesta noite se eu tivesse habilidade para cavalgar — admitiu Lily, oferecendo uma trégua com seu tom apaziguador. Potter podia des­prezá-la, mas ela lembrou-se das passagens de avião que lhe enviara, tendo ele próprio arcado com o custo. Não parecia ser rico, ainda assim fora capaz de um gesto bastante generoso. Sem sombra de dúvida, Dumbledore tinha um vizinho zeloso e preocupado com seu bem-estar, disposto a se desdobrar em esforços para ajudá-lo. Ela podia detestar James e cada músculo de seu corpo podia estar latejando em protesto à longa cavalgada, mas ainda era capaz de respeitar os motivos que o haviam levado a exigir que Lilian visitasse o sogro.

James deu de ombros e entregou-lhe um prato.

Lily inspecionou um pão grosseiramente fatiado e queijo, além de uma fruta que nem sequer reconhecia e, então, começou a comer com um apetite que a surpreendeu.

Limpando o prato e bebendo o restante do café quente, sentiu o silêncio contínuo pesando acima de sua cabeça.

— Talvez agora você me diga como Dumbledore realmente está.

— Você verá a situação muito em breve.

A frieza naqueles olhos verdes fez Lily estremecer. Mas tão logo se descobriu apreensiva, disse a si mesma para ignorar tal reação. Ter sido criada por uma mãe que odiava e descon­fiava de todos os homens a tornara uma mulher excessivamente cautelosa.

Lily contava sete anos de idade quando o pai se envolvera com outra mulher e exigira o divórcio. Lilian, sempre a favorita dele, tornara-se rebelde e incontrolável depois que o pai saíra de casa. Enfurecida pelo crescente comportamento difícil da filha, a mãe queixara-se, alegando que não era justo que tivesse que criar as duas meninas sozinha. Ao final, Peter e Jean Evans haviam dividido as filhas gêmeas entre ambos prati­camente da mesma maneira que haviam dividido seus bens.

O pai de ambas se mudara com Lilian para a Escócia, onde havia montado um novo negócio. Prometera que as filhas po­deriam visitar uma a outra, mas aquilo nunca acontecera. E, amargurada pelo abandono do marido, que a trocara por uma mulher mais jovem e bonita, Jean Evans dedicara-se à filha que lhe restara com excessivo apego. Um romance posterior em que fora novamente traída e humilhada selara-lhe defini­tivamente os preconceitos. O ódio da mãe pelos homens enve­nenara os anos da adolescência de Lily. As intermináveis res­trições a que fora submetida haviam-na impossibilitado até de ter amizades duradouras.

Quando, enfim, Lily estivera pronta para começar a conquistar sua independência e exigir uma vida social própria, a saúde da mãe estivera em declínio, e o seu aprisionamento fora das horas de trabalho fora completo. Quando tentara sair, mesmo ocasio­nalmente, vira-se diante de acusações histéricas de negligência e egoísmo e ameaças de suicídio por parte da mãe.

Entretanto, sua pobre irmã sofrera infinitamente mais sob a custódia do pai, lembrou-se, constrangida por ter sentido pena de si mesma por um momento. A mãe a amara e cuidara dela. Mas, quando o novo negócio do pai fracassara e a namo­rada o deixara, Peter Evans tornara-se um alcoólatra, sempre endividado e incapaz de se manter num emprego. Lilian fora franca no assunto relativo às experiências de sua infância ao menos. Enfrentara muitas dificuldades. Na verdade, quando a ouvira contando suas dolorosas lembranças, relatando o so­frimento e as privações da infância e adolescência, Lily sen­tira-se terrivelmente culpada em relação à segurança que sem­pre tivera e à qual não dera o devido valor.

Tornando a ajeitar o cobertor em torno de si, ela deitou-se de costas e olhou para o céu salpicado de estrelas. Poderia lidar com o frio antagonismo de James Potter por mais algumas horas. Não se importaria com o homem, disse a si mesma. Estava ali por causa de Dumbledore e, em vez de se sentir ameaçada pelo que era estranho e diferente na Espanha, aproveitaria a oportunidade para desfrutar o que pudesse da­quela nova experiência.

Lily estava em verdadeira agonia quando tentou se mover na manhã seguinte. Seu corpo inteiro latejava, a noite passada no chão duro não contribuíra em nada para atenuar-lhe a dor nos músculos. Sentindo-se fraca, aceitou o pouco de água e a sua frasqueira com artigos de toalete, que James lhe esten­deu silenciosamente, e recolheu-se ao relativo abrigo de um grupo de palmeiras, onde teria um pouco de privacidade.

Mal podia caminhar. Sentia-se pior do que na noite anterior, e o ar estava surpreendentemente frio. Tremendo, voltou até a fogueira e vestiu o velho poncho sem que lhe mandassem, grata por seu calor.

James entregou-lhe uma caneca de café e mais pão e queijo.

Depois que comeram, ajudou-a a montar em Chica e Lily cerrou os dentes, enquanto seus músculos doloridos protestavam. Mais umas duas horas, no máximo, disse a si mesma, mas não demorou para que a cavalgada se tornasse outro teste de resistência.

Quando a égua, enfim, parou sem motivo aparente, Lily, sen­tido-se esgotada até para erguer a cabeça que latejava, murmurou:

— Por que paramos?

James tirou-a da sela da égua. Enquanto a descia até o chão, Lily sentiu os seios roçando-lhe o peito forte por alguns segundos. Mas foi o bastante para que seus mamilos se enri­jecessem e ficou constrangida, o rubor tingindo-lhe as faces.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e virou-a devagar. Ela arregalou os olhos cansados com certo espanto. Havia uma pequena casa de paredes rachadas e pintura descascada poucos metros além. Barracões toscos, de madeira apodrecida, e uma velha cerca quebrada à volta acentuavam o aspecto de desmazelo e deca­dência do lugar.

— Onde estamos? — sussurrou, confusa.

— Esta é a "fazenda" de Dumbledore, señora. — James Potter estudou-lhe a expressão de perplexidade no rosto com um olhar duro. — Espero que você aprecie a sua estada aqui.

— Esta é a fazenda de Dumbledore?

— Sem dúvida, você estava esperando uma casa mais luxuosa...

Lily contraiu o rosto quando ele avaliou corretamente a sua reação. Sentiu-ae envergonhada. Dumbledore estava doente, so­zinho e, ao que tudo indicava, entrara em declínio financeiro durante os cinco anos anteriores. Parecia estar enfrentando sérias dificuldades. Tomada pela compaixão, entendeu naquele momento exatamente por que James Potter achara ne­cessário enviar aquelas passagens de avião. Era evidente que o sogro de Lilian não poderia ter arcado com a despesa.

— Vejo que esta humilde moradia está lhe sendo uma sur­presa das mais desagradáveis, señora. Ambos sabemos que você não teria se dado ao trabalho de fazer esta jornada se não tivesse acreditado que obteria alguma compensação visi­tando o homem em seu leito de morte — declarou James com cortante frieza.

Lily encarou aquele rosto hostil em crescente confusão, o cenho franzido.

— Do que está falando? Por que ainda nao entramos? Eu quero ver Dumbledore e...

Ele soltou um riso de incredulidade.

— Felizmente para ele, Dumbledore não está aqui.

— Não está aqui? Quer dizer que foi levado a um hospital?

— Não. Apenas os doentes vão para o hospital, e Dumbledore não está doente.

Um homem baixo, de descendência indígena, saiu de repente das sombras projetadas por um dos barracões, deixando-a ainda mais confusa.

— Quem é aquele homem, então?

— Mateo trabalha para mim.

James adiantou-se para cumprimentar o empregado, e ambos trocaram breves palavras num idioma que ela nem se­quer reconheceu. O homem mais velho, então, voltou ao bar­racão sem sequer lançar um único olhar de curiosidade em sua direção.

Tornando a se aproximar, James conduziu-a até a pequena casa, abrindo a porta de madeira lascada.

— Dumbledore não está em seu leito de morte — informou-a com satisfação. —Atualmente, está trabalhando a muitos quilômetros daqui e nem sequer faz idéia de você está na Espanha.

— Não entendo...

— Imagino que esteja chocada. — James segurou-a pelo ombro e a fez entrar no interior escuro da casa, que continha apenas algumas peças de mobília gasta e empoeirada. Era evidente que estava desocupada havia tempo. — Você achou que escaparia impune com os seus truques. Na verdade, acreditou que iria enriquecer ainda mais à custa de Dumbledore...

— Não sei do que você está falando!

— Então, ouça e descobrirá. Eu resolvi trazê-la até aqui e é onde você ficará enquanto eu quiser.

Pálida em sua apreensão, a mente rodopiando, Lily apro­ximou-se de uma cadeira rústica antes que as pernas tivessem fraquejado.

— Dumbledore não está aqui — repetiu numa voz trêmula. — E não está doente... e você está falando que pretende me manter aqui... O que, afinal, está tentando dizer? — Levou a mão à têmpora que latejava. — Devo tê-lo entendido mal...

— Não, você não entendeu mal. Mas está naturalmente relutante em aceitar a realidade de que a galinha dos ovos de ouro não vai pôr mais nenhum — declarou James, sombrio. — Enquanto suas cartas patéticas e suplicantes eram o bas­tante para impressionar Dumbledore, deixaram uma impressão mui­to diferente ern mim!

— Cartas suplicantes?

Lançando-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo, James Potter virou-se num gesto abrupto para pegar uma pequena caixa de madeira de cima da lareira de pedra. Abrindo-a, colocou-a sobre a mesa.

— Aqui estão as suas próprias cartas, señora. Em cada uma delas, você fala de sua pobreza, de sua terrível luta para so­breviver... sua desesperadora necessidade de ajuda financeira!

Como se estivesse em meio a um horrível pesadelo, Lily tirou um envelope da caixa e, de imediato, reconheceu a letra da irmã. Seu estômago contraiu-se em nós. Pobreza... luta para sobreviver... Lilian_?_ Lilian, que, aos dezenove anos de idade, herdara uma grande soma em dinheiro de um seguro do pai, quando ele morrera? Lilian, que gastava como se não houvesse amanhã e que comprava somente o que havia de melhor?

— E, ainda assim, o tempo todo você esteve vivendo com luxo e segurança — declarou James num tom de veemente condenação.

— Como você sabe disso? — perguntou Lily, ainda tentando se recobrar do choque.

— Andei me informando através de contatos em Londres. Você mora num caro apartamento na área de Docklands e faz viagens frequentes ao exterior — disse ele, torcendo os lábios com menosprezo. — Você tem desfrutado um estilo de vida luxuoso à custa de Dumbledore. Tirou proveito da compaixão e do cavalheirismo de um homem velho e ingênuo e levou apenas cinco anos para lhe tirar absolutamente todas as economias!

— Oh, céus... — murmurou Lily, aturdida; enfim, compreendendo.

— As suas constantes exigências de dinheiro levaram-no à ruína. Esta deveria ter sido a casa em que Dumbledore desfrutaria sua aposentadoria. Antes de você ter começado a praticamente extorqui-lo, ele tinha condições de reformar este lugar e esperar uma aposentadoria tranquila após uma vida inteira de trabalho árduo. Mas, agora, quando deveria estar descansando, na sua velhice, foi obrigado a arranjar outro emprego para se sustentar.

— Pensei que Dumbledore fosse rico...

— Como poderia pensar que um ex-capataz de fazenda fosse rico, señora? — indagou James num tom glacial,

— Um ex-capataz! Acho que houve um t-terrível mal-en-tendido — balbuciou Lily, uma expressão de crescente horror em seus olhos.

James agachou-se num movimento ágil, segurando os bra­ços da cadeira dela, fazendo-a sentir-se acuada. Faiscantes olhos verdes fitavam-na ameaçadoramente.

— Não se faça de tola. Não sou um homem paciente. Não houve mal-entendido algum. Aceite agora que não haverá es­capatória fácil para você desta sua prisão...

— Prisão? Pelos céus., você está me ameaçando?

— Até o momento em que você decidir assinar um documento legal, comprometendo-se a devolver o dinheiro que roubou de Dumbledore, vai permanecer aqui — declarou James. — Mas não está correndo perigo algum e não sofrerá nenhum tipo de vio­lência. Eu não sujaria minhas mãos com você!

— Isso é para me tranquilizar? — indagou Lily num fio de voz, enquanto se perguntava o que estava errado com sua mente. Por um lado, queria se esquivar ao máximo daquele homem hostil; por outro, sentia-se fascinada pelos incríveis olhos verdes que a fitavam e por sua máscula beleza.

— Você ousa sugerir que eu seria capaz de usar força física com uma mulher? — disse James, ultrajado. — Eu... um Potter, prestando-me a ato tão vergonhoso?

Com a garganta seca, Lily apenas encarou-o, admirando-se com o controle com que o homem ocultara aquele forte tem­peramento durante toda a jornada.

Ele levantou-se de repente.

— Mateo permanecerá lá fora, unicamente para garantir a sua segurança. Não há nada a sua volta aqui, exceto quilômetros após quilômetros de planícies. É uma região das mais perigosas e inóspitas para os inexperientes.

— Você não pode me obrigar a ficar aqui — disse-lhe ela, ainda aturdida.

Ele entregou-lhe um documento que apanhou da mesa.

— Se assinar isto, poderá sair imediatamente. Sem uma assinatura, você fica.

Lily apanhou o papel. Felizmente, fora redigido em seu idioma, mas estava repleto de termos jurídicos. Lentamente e de cenho franzido, leu toda a página até que chegou a uma soma em di­nheiro tão alta que só a deixou ainda mais chocada. Segundo o que estava lendo, Lilian recebera uma imensa quantia de Alvo Dumbledore ao longo dos cinco anos anteriores. E o documento era um acordo de reembolso da soma completa imediatamente.

Uma camada de suor frio cobriu-lhe a fronte. Quer aquele homem odioso aceitasse ou não o fato, houvera um terrível mal-entendido. Lilian acreditara realmente que o sogro era rico e, se lhe escrevera pedindo dinheiro, aquilo, sem dúvida, só podia ter sido feito com base na certeza equivocada de que Alvo Dumbledore estivera em condições de ser generoso.

Ele tinha quase setenta anos. Com um salário de capataz, deveria ter levado a vida inteira para guardar todas aquelas economias. Duas vidas, pensou Lily, admirando-se com o fato de um capataz ter conseguido reunir tamanha quantia. Mas agora todo o dinheiro se fora e, com ele, a segurança do homem. Como era possível pagar de volta soma tão vultosa?

O pequeno apartamento que Lilian comprara para ela e a falecida mãe de ambas já estava à venda, lembrou a si mesma numa onda de alívio. Mas, mesmo que conseguissem vendê-lo pelo preço pedido, ainda cobriria apenas cerca de metade da dívida pendente. E Lilian era a proprietária do luxuoso apartamento em que vivia em Docklands, ou era apenas alugado? E ainda lhe restaria algo do dinheiro que herdara aos dezenove anos?

A irmã gracejara, comentando que comprar o apartamento para ela e a mãe fora uma boa maneira de impedi-la de gastar todo o seu dinheiro.

— Sei que sou muito extravagante — dissera-lhe Lilian. — Mas por que não devo dar a mim mesma o que há de melhor? — perguntara na defensiva. — Simplesmente não consigo re­sistir a coisas boas. Roger fica furioso comigo, mas sempre teve tudo à mão. Como poderia entender o que passei, vivendo com papai? Roger nunca teve que ficar sem comida ou roupas decentes porque o pai gastava até seu último níquel em bebida!

A lembrança da reveladora conversa reavivou a culpa de Lily. Fora protegida quando criança, ao passo que sua irmã gêmea fora traída por um adulto dominado por um vício que lhe fugira ao controle. E, sem dúvida, ela ainda guardava as marcas,

— Vai assinar o documento, señora? — perguntou James Potter, desafiador.

Lily engoliu em seco, lutando contra a tremenda vontade de informá-lo que havia aprisionado a irmã errada. Não ainda, avisou-a uma voz em seu íntimo. Uma atitude impulsiva seria loucura, levando em conta que estava no poder de um homem que chegara a assustadores extremos para prender numa cilada uma mulher que acreditava ser uma insensível aproveitadora. Além do mais, uma confissão de sua verdadeira identidade naquele momento só o enfureceria ainda mais. E não estava mais sob a ingênua convicção de que lidava com um roceiro ignorante.

O contrato de reembolso que ainda segurava fora redigido por uma conceituada e, sem dúvida, cara firma de advocacia de Lon­dres. James Potter também admitira que se informara a respeito de sua irmã através de contatos na capital inglesa. Aquele tipo de coisa custava muito dinheiro. Ele também estava usando o que se parecia bastante com um relógio Rolex. Notara-o na noite anterior, mas achara tratar-se de uma imitação barata. Agora, não tinha mais tanta certeza, Os vaqueiros naquele bar de aspecto decadente tinham se mostrado extremamente respei­tosos em relação ao homem no dia anterior.

— Quem é você? — perguntou-lhe, tensa.

— Você sabe quem sou, señora.

— Não sei nada a seu respeito, exceto seu nome.

— Não é necessário que saiba mais — retrucou James, desdenhoso. — E então? Vai assinar o documento?

Ela ergueu o queixo e declarou numa voz trêmula:

— Não estou preparada para assinar nada sob coação.

Olhos verdes e faiscantes percorreram-lhe o rosto pálido, assustado.

— Nesse caso, voltarei na próxima semana e verei como se sente até lá.

— Na próxima semana? — disse Lily, incrédula. — Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto,..

— E por que eu estaria brincando?

— Não pode estar realmente pretendendo me manter presa aqui até a próxima semana!

— Por que não?

— Por que não? Porque não quero ficar neste lugar e você não tem o direito de manter aqui contra a minha vontade. Eu poderia dar queixa na polícia contra você por isto!

— E de que crime me acusaria? Você nem sequer está nas minhas terras. Veio até aqui por vontade própria e agora vai residir na casa de seu sogro. O que qualquer uma dessas coisas tem a ver comigo?

Abalada com a resposta sardônica, e com a premeditação com que devia ter sido elaborada, Lucy encarou-o com desespero.

— É provável que eu jamais conseguiria encontrar o caminho de volta até Santa Angelica sem a sua ajuda!

James deu de ombros sem sinal de remorso.

— E não a terá enquanto não tiver assinado esse documento. — Adiantou-se até a porta e deteve-se por um momento, virando-se para fitá-la com casualidade: — A propósito, não perca seu tempo tentando subornar Mateo. Ele não fala uma palavra do seu idioma e, a exemplo de todos os amigos de Dumbledore, está revoltado com o que você fez!

Numa onda de pânico, Lily levantou-se e, apesar da tontura que sentiu, seguiu-o até a porta.

— Não posso assinar esse acordo. Eu... não tenho essa quantia. Por favor, temos que conversar a respeito. Com certeza, deve haver algum outro meio de resolvermos este lamentável assunto...

James fitou-a com aqueles olhos intensos, perscrutadores, deixando-a subitamente sem fôlego.

— Esse algum outro meio seria naturalmente o único que você conhece de resolver as coisas. O sexo é a sua moeda cor­rente e posso ver, pela expressão em seu rosto, que você não acharia uma punição deitar-se comigo.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar de puro choque diante do insulto. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha negra enquanto a fitava, os lábios se curvando com ar sardônico.

— Sabe, esse seu ar de indignação e fragilidade feminina é espantosamente convincente... ou seria se eu não soubesse que você foi amante de pelos menos dois homens casados e ricos!

— Como você se atreve? — exclamou Lily, as faces afo­gueadas pela raiva.

— Como deve ter sido fácil para você iludir Ryan, levando-o a acreditar que havia encontrado o amor de sua vida!

Lílian adorara Ryan Dumbledore e ficara totalmente arrasada com sua morte. Ultrajada, Lily avançou para a frente numa ten­tativa de agredir uma pessoa pela primeira vez em sua vida. James, porém, esquivou-se de sua bofetada com tamanha rapidez e agilidade que a fez perder o equilíbrio. Só não sofreu uma queda porque um par de braços fortes a amparou, er­guendo-a pela cintura.

— Coloque-me no chão, seu monstro! — Frustrada e furiosa, Lily debateu-se no ar, tentando a todo custo atingi-lo com os punhos cerrados. Mas não estava perto o bastante para alcançá-lo.

— Que tigresa você deve ser entre os lençóis... com suas garras, dentes e ímpeto.

De repente, Lily sentiu a raiva se dissipando, dando lugar a uma espécie de fascínio diante da falsa imagem sua que ele criara. Nenhum homem nunca se referira a ela naqueles termos e sentia-se mais surpresa do que insultada. Fitando-lhe os in­tensos olhos verdes, sentiu-se quase em transe e engoliu em seco. Ele parecia um grande felino selvagem, prestes a avançar sobre sua presa.

— Não...

— A palavra que deve usar comigo é sí. Significa sim e gosto de ouvi-la — disse James numa voz aveludada que a arrepiou por inteiro. Ainda segurando-a no ar sem o menor esforço, puxou-a para si, envolvendo-a com seus braços fortes. — Diga-a para mim...

O calor que aquele corpo másculo emanava tomava conta de Lily, impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza.

— Não...

— Sí — instruiu-a ele, pressionando-lhe os seios de encontro a seu peito sólido, as mãos estreitando-a junto a si pelos qua­dris, enquanto a fitava com hipnótica intensidade. — Não vai dizê-la para me agradar?

— Agradar você... — repetiu ela, o corpo inteiro parecendo vibrar com aquele contato inesperado, o coração batendo alu­cinadamente no peito. Movida por uma tentação forte demais para resistir, ergueu a mão e contornou-lhe o rosto de perfeitos traços masculinos com a ponta dos dedos.

James capturou-lhe um dedo entre os lábios quentes, e ela sentiu o corpo traiçoeiro reagindo instantaneamente, do­minado por um anseio tão poderoso e inédito que sobrepujou suas defesas.

— Sí_..._ — disse James, rouco.

— Sí_._.. — repetiu Lily, sem sequer prestar atenção ao que estava dizendo, dominada pela onda de pura sensualidade que a envolvia.

James tomou-lhe os lábios com os seus, e Lily sentia a mente rodopiando, enquanto sensações abrasadoras a percor­riam. Nunca acreditara realmente, apenas em suas fantasias românticas, que um beijo pudesse evocar-lhe reação tão intensa. Mas o calor dos lábios famintos de James nos seus era como uma revelação. A paixão que lhe despertou tomou-a por com­pleto, minando-lhe as forças. Não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, nem mesmo para recobrar o fôlego.

— O rosto de um doce anjo de Botticelli, o cérebro de uma calculadora e o apetite sexual de uma meretriz nata — disse James num tom frio, interrompendo o beijo e afastando-a de si. — Eu gostaria muito de deitar você no chão e possuí-la aqui mesmo... de usá-la como você uma vez usou o pobre Ryan. Mas acredito que posso resistir à tentação.

Lily estava atordoada, o ar quase lhe faltando. Cada pe­dacinho de seu corpo ainda vibrava em reação àquele beijo arrebatador. Sem entender por que agira como uma completa estranha, movida por uma paixão que sequer julgara possuir, apoiou-se na parede da sala, agora que tinha que se sustentar nas próprias pernas, a mente rodopiando.

— Parecer confusa também não dará certo comigo.

O desdém naquela voz fez com que ela voltasse à realidade. De repente, sentiu-se grata com o fato de não terem ido além daquele tórrido beijo.

— Eu me sinto... mal... — confiou ela, sem poder evitar, cambaleando de leve e perguntando-se por que sua pele parecia queimar se ele não a estava mais tocando.

— Desista de tentar me enganar para que eu a tire daqui — declarou James num tom frio, O rosto impassível. — Quero que você sofra as privações às quais sentenciou Dumbledore a su­portar quando não tiver mais forças para trabalhar.

Ela não estava se sentindo bem; aquele era o problema com seu estranho comportamento. Na verdade, sentia-se de maneira semelhante a quando tivera aquela forte gripe, um mês antes; só que pior, pensou Lily, desnorteada. Imaginara James Potter beijando-a? Por que a teria beijado? Que sentido aquilo fazia?

Oh, de repente, nada parecia fazer sentido. Ela soltou um gemido, passando uma mão trêmula pelo fronte banhada de suor frio, incapaz de se concentrar, as pernas fraquejando.

— Eu... me sinto... péssima... Eu...

As botas de couro de James Potter apareceram no seu raio de visão.

— Não vou me deixar convencer por essa sua ridícula en­cenação, señora.

Lily tentou se erguer, apoiando-se num cotovelo. Com um gemido fraco, então, enquanto tudo parecia rodopiar a sua vol­ta, perdeu os sentidos.

**Ninha Baudelaire**: Obrigada florrrr, graças a você...

**Thaty**: Que bom que você gostouuu... :D

**Doidinha Prongs**: auahuahaua nao precisa esperar mais o capitulo esta aiii, espero q goste.

Bommm gente é isso, o cap. esta aí, apreciem e deixem reviews (nao custa nada)...

bjossss


	3. Identidade Revelada

CAPITULO III

Lily mexeu-se, inquieta. Um gesto de cabeça confirmou que o latejar insuportável que sen­tira felizmente passara. Mas ainda antes de abrir os olhos, sua mente foi tomada por poderosas imagens.

James observando-a, seus olhos incríveis, verdes como jade, sua preocupação evidente. Joaquim murmurando-lhe num suave espanhol, enquanto ela se virara sem parar na cama, ardendo em febre. James rindo. _Rindo?_ Mas apenas por um instante. Seu rosto másculo tornara a adquirir uma expressão fechada, deixando-a com uma acentuada sensação de perda. Eram tão confusas as imagens que passavam por sua mente que as bloqueou.

Abrindo os olhos, descobriu que não sonhara com o quarto fabuloso em que se deitara quando fora acometida por seu segundo acesso de gripe. O sol da tarde iluminava a refinada mobília antiga e as maravilhosas aquarelas nas paredes. Era um quarto imenso. Elegante e incrivelmente luxuoso, desde a decoração até os vinte centímetros de renda adornando o lençol. Ela correu os dedos pela delicada renda e deteve-se de repente, incerta, enquanto James voltava aos seus pensamentos. Aquela era a casa dele? Se fosse, o homem era incrivelmente rico. Quem era ele?

Vinte e dois anos. A despeito de todos os seus esforços em contrário, ela chegara aos vinte e dois anos de idade sem de­parar com um momento de séria tentação, admitiu a si mesma, irônica. E, então, o maior tirano da Espanha, que infeliz­mente era dono de uma aparência espetacular e de máscula sensualidade, roubara-lhe um beijo. Estremeceu só em pensar naqueles momentos, as faces afogueadas ao lembrar que o beijo não fora roubado, que havia correspondido... e com uma paixão que até agora ainda a surpreendia.

Dando-se conta de que estava pensando naquele homem outra vez, sentou-se na cama e olhou em torno do quarto. Pre­cisava ligar para Lilian, mas não havia telefone ali. Levan­tou-se, as pernas ainda trêmulas, e adiantou-se até o banheiro anexo. Fraca como estava, rumou direto para o chuveiro.

Pouco depois, observou seu reflexo no espelho e soltou um suspiro ao estudar o rosto pálido. Correu a mão pela camisola de seda verde-clara que usava. Era bonita e, como tudo mais que levara para a Espanha, pertencia à irmã. Leve e sofis­ticada, moldava cada curva de seu corpo, em nada lembrando as práticas camisolas de algodão que sempre usara.

O esforço do banho tornara a cansá-la. Adiantou-se devagar até as janelas do quarto. Ali, gelou de repente, pois a vista para além daquelas janelas desnorteou-a. Segurou-se ao babado da cortina para se equilibrar e fechou os olhos. Quando tornou a abri-los, porém, aquela vista espetacular de arvoredos verdejantes e exuberante vegetação tropical ainda confrontava seu olhar atur­dido. Embora os tivesse ouvido antes, apenas agora reconhecia os trinados de pássaros exóticos, que haviam sido constantes du­rante sua convalescença. Com certeza, paisagem tão fantástica não podia existir perto da pequena casa que Dumbledore destinara a sua aposentadoria. Onde, afinal, ela estava?

— Bem-vinda ao lugar mais entediante do mundo... — disse uma voz feminina secamente atrás dela.

Sobressaltada, Lily virou-se tão depressa que cambaleou. Uma morena alta, de beleza extraordinária, com cabelos lisos e negros e um rosto oval perfeito estudava-a da entrada do quarto. O vestido curto, que parecia ter sido feito sob medida, e as jóias que usava irradiavam classe e sofisticação.

— Hacienda de Oro... o paraíso dos conservadores, um lugar de sonhos para um arqueólogo... mas uma verdadeira prisão para uma mulher jovem — completou a morena, torcendo os lábios cheios com ar insatisfeito. — Sou Arya Potter — apresentou-se, enfim. — A irmã de James.

— Você fala muito bem o meu idioma — notou Lily, sentin­do-se pouco à vontade na presença de figura tão bela e exótica.

— Estudei numa escola britânica — disse a jovem, dando de ombros.

— Onde fica esta casa?

— Você ainda está em Petén, só que numa parte diferente da região.

— E como cheguei aqui?

— James providenciou para que você fosse trazida de helicóptero.

— De helicóptero? Quem são vocês, afinal?

— Você realmente não sabe, não é? — Arya revirou os olhos em teatral incredulidade, por um momento parecendo bem mais jovem do que os vinte dois ou vinte e três anos que Lily estimou que teria. Ela virou-se para a porta do quarto que deixara entreaberta. — Espere um minuto...

— Ouça, há um telefone que eu possa usar? — apressou-se Lily a perguntar antes que Arya desaparecesse.

O olhar da irmã de James foi atraído pelo espaço vazio no criado-mudo. Franziu o cenho, surpresa.

— Bem, não vejo por que você não deva ter um telefone! — comentou com instantânea simpatia. — Você pode ser uma vigarista, mas o fato de James ter mandado retirar o telefone do quarto já é um absurdo! Eu não poderia existir por cinco minutos sem um telefone!

Lily empalideceu.

— Você sabe... Quero dizer...

— Pensou que eu não soubesse, só por que vim até aqui para conversar? Morro de tédio aqui sem companhia. Mas é claro que sei o que você fez... e foi revoltante! Dumbledore é um homem tão bom.

Sentindo-se péssima com mais aquela condenação e, ainda fraca, Lily sentou-se na beirada da cama. Numa questão de minutos, Arya reapareceu, colocando uma volumosa revista ao lado dela na cama.

— Alvo Dumbledore começou a trabalhar para minha família quando tinha quinze anos, señora — informou-a com frieza. — Fizemos uma grande festa de aposentadoria para ele. Ima­gine como nos sentimos quando, mais tarde, descobrimos que Dumbledore tinha ido trabalhar para um vizinho. Fez isso porque estava constrangido demais para perguntar a James se podia continuar trabalhando para nós!

— E, então, Dumbledore contou ao seu irmão o que havia acon­tecido com suas economias — presumiu Lily, pouco à vontade.

— Não! Dumbledore não faz idéia de que você o enganou para tirar-lhe seu dinheiro. James teve que fazer sua própria in­vestigação para descobrir tudo.

Mortificada, Lily baixou a cabeça.

— E já que estamos falando sobre meu irmão, pare de me embaraçar fazendo papel de tola perto dele!

Perplexa com o inexplicável aviso, Lily ergueu a cabeça.

— Da maneira como você se comportou quando estava doen­te, eu cheguei a achar que James havia trazido sua mais recente namorada para casa! — admitiu Arya, exasperada.

— S-Sua... namorada?

— Todas as namoradas de James sempre foram estran­geiras como você. As mulheres da Espanha não costumam dormir com ninguém antes do casamento. Sabemos nos res­guardar — informou-a a morena com ar de superioridade.

— E de que maneira eu estava... _" _fazendopapeldetola_"_? - Lily ergueu o queixo, negando a acusação.

— Está certo, você teve uma febre alta, mas não parava de gemer, dizendo como os olhos de James eram bonitos e pe­dindo que ele a beijasse... Céus, ouvindo atrás daquela porta, eu cheguei a corar de vergonha no seu lugar!

Um rubor de puro constrangimento tingindo-lhe as faces, Lily desviou o olhar, lágrimas inesperadas aflorando em seus olhos. Arya contornou a cama para observar melhor a sua vítima.

— Sabe, há algo em você que simplesmente não se encaixa... Está tão... lacrimejante!

— Só estou me sentindo assim porque estive doente...

— Não... você está sentindo algo pelo meu irmão — re­trucou a morena e sacudiu a cabeça com ar de compaixão. — Eu tenho problemas, mas você tem um problema ainda maior, Lily!

Arya retirou-se, então, e Lily respirou fundo. Com mãos trêmulas, pegou a revista deixada a seu lado. Ainda estava fraca, mas o pior de tudo era sentir-se tão humilhada. Uma vigarista que fizera papel de tola? Evidentemente, enquanto fora acometida pela febre, delirara, murmurando tolices feito uma adolescente apaixonada.

Na capa da revista, havia uma foto de James saindo de uma limusine com uma linda loira. Folheando-a, descobriu que se tratava de uma revista norte-americana, dedicada à vida dos ricos e famosos. Correção, disse a si mesma, enquanto estudava as páginas de fotos, a vida dos muito ricos e famosos...

James Potter parecia possuir uma porção de mansões ao redor do mundo. Nas várias páginas dedicadas a ele, havia fotos de imensas propriedades. Com o coração disparado no peito, ela leu o breve artigo em busca de fatos. James era repetidamente descrito como um _" _industrialbilionário_"_ e um _" _playboyreformado_"_, que agora passava boa parte de seu tempo aconselhando governos sobre a conservação de antiguidades e sítios arqueológicos. Tinha trinta anos, era solteiro e trocava de namorada como trocava de camisa.

Lily fechou a revista com um gesto brusco. Então, um bonito bilionário a beijara! Céus, de onde surgira aquele pensamento descabido? Aborrecida com sua mente rebelde, que se recusava a se concentrar no que era realmente importante, ponderou sobre o poder nas mãos de James. Seu sangue gelou. Lilian fizera um inimigo bastante perigoso, que tinha os meios para destruí-la se assim quisesse.

Uma vez que estava esgotada e sem condições de deixar o quarto para procurar um telefone, Lily voltou a deitar-se entre os lençóis e fechou os olhos com momentâneo alívio.

— Lily?

Ainda enquanto despertava, Lily sabia que a voz era de James, pois ninguém nunca conseguira fazer sou nome soar tão sensualmente. Aquela voz sexy e aveludada atormentava-a em seus sonhos e, portanto, decidiu manter os olhos fechados, protegendo-se da tentação da melhor maneira que podia.

— Vá embora — murmurou, sonolenta.

— Acorde, sim?

Com relutância, ela fixou o olhar no homem parado ao pé da cama. Mesmo na penumbra, seus cabelos, de tão negros, reluziam com reflexos azulados e os olhos verdes brilhavam como esmeraldas. Com um suspiro, ela espreguiçou-se para relaxar os músculos. Dando-se conta, então, da tensão no ar, encontrou-lhe o olhar intenso e viu onde estava concentrado.

Baixando o próprio olhar para seus seios, que se comprimiam contra a seda reveladora da camisola provocante, gelou, mor­tificada. Corando, cobriu-se com o lençol.

James fitou-a nos olhos, seus lábios se curvando com cinismo.

— É evidente que você está se sentindo bem melhor.

— Você se importaria em me dizer exatamente onde estou? — indagou ela um tanto ofegante e ansiosa para preencher o silêncio.

— Num dos meus quartos de hóspedes. Já se passaram três dias desde que você adoeceu.

— Você está usando um terno... — disse ela, notando como o paletó e a calça creme de corte impecável lhe caíam bem, o tom destacando-lhe o bronze da pele. Era, sem dúvida, dono de um magnetismo incrível, não importando o que usasse. Ob­servou-lhe também o maxilar rijo, a expressão fechada. — E parece tão... tão contido. — Murmurou aquilo quase para si mesma, confusa, pois não podia deixar de comparar a preocu­pação dele, enquanto ela estivera doente, com seu atual com­portamento frio.

Olhos verdes faiscaram em sua direção com súbita raiva.

— Deixe-me dizer o que estou contendo, señora— declarou James por entre os dentes. — Uma vontade quase incontrolável de tirar você dessa cama confortável e fazê-la cavar valas e suar com trabalho árduo e honesto, como merece!

Despertando, enfim, de toda a introspecção, Lily sobressal­tou-se e empalideceu.

— Na verdade, é um grande desafio tratá-la com a consi­deração devida a uma inválida — prosseguiu ele, zangado. — Mas quero reafirmar que nunca pretendi expor você a perigo de qualquer natureza. O médico que esteve aqui para examiná-la acredita que você já estava com a resistência baixa. Se eu tivesse sabido que estava, de fato, tão fisicamente fraca como parecia, teria assegurado que a jornada que fez até a casa de Dumbledore fosse menos cansativa.

O homem podia usar uma porção de palavras sem sequer chegar perto de um pedido de desculpas, percebeu Lily. Pois, obviamente, a longa e árdua cavalgada fora desnecessária para alguém tão rico. Até mesmo uma simples picape poderia ter atravessado aquelas planícies sem dificuldade.

— Deseja que eu entre em contato com seu noivo para in­formá-lo que você esteve doente? — perguntou James com extrema frieza.

— Mas eu não tenho noivo...

Ele franziu o cenho o, então, estudou-a com menosprezo.

— Quer dizer que já abandonou Roger Harkness! Notei que você não usava aliança e, sem dúvida, deveria ter imaginado. Ele era o único aspecto em seu estilo de vida que não se en­caixava. Por que uma mulher tão extravagante iria se casar com um contador?

Lembrando-se tarde demais que deveria estar fingindo que era Lilian, além de abalada com o fato de James estar tão bem-informado, sabendo não só que sua irmã estava noiva, mas também a identidade e a ocupação de Roger, Lily não soube o que dizer.

— Eu... eu...

— Céus... Então, você só estava brincando com Harkness? Divertindo-se enquanto esperava que seu próximo protetor rico aparecesse? — presumiu James com desprezo. — Privou-me do prazer de contar a ele exatamente quem você é, pois nenhum homem deve levar tal noiva ao altar sem ser avisado!

Percebendo, então, que se exaltara, fez um visível esforço para se controlar.

— Tornaremos a falar sobre este assunto quando você estiver mais forte — informou-a num tom glacial e se retirou.

Tensa, Lily recostou-se de volta nos travesseiros. Uma hora mais tarde, enquanto jantava de uma bandeja arrumada com porcelana e cristais, compreendeu perfeitamente o ultraje de James Potter.

Atraíra-a à Espanha para confrontá-la e puni-la. Planejara coagi-la a assinar o documento de reembolso deixando-a na casa isolada de Dumbledore, para que enfrentasse todo o tipo de desconforto. No entanto, ali estava ela, deitada num quarto luxuoso e sendo servida como uma princesa. Aquilo só servira para enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

Tinha realmente que encontrar um telefone e alertar Lilian, pensou ela. Era uma questão de maior urgência agora. Nenhum homem deve levar tal noiva ao altar sem ser avisado. A lem­brança das palavras indignadas de James a fez temer pela irmã. O casamento de Lilian seria realizado dali a poucas se­manas. Era provável que James também soubesse a respeito daquela data. O fato de continuar acreditando que ela era Lilian, mas que não estava mais noiva, era atualmente a única proteção que sua irmã tinha de ato tão vingativo.

Decidida, Lily levantou-se da cama. Passava das dez da noite. Era provável que a maioria dos ocupantes da casa ainda estivesse no andar de baixo. Vestindo o penhoar, saiu para um corredor amplamente iluminado. Passou diante de portas fechadas em crescente nervosismo.

Era uma casa imensa. Na metade do corredor, próxima à majestosa escadaria, olhou para um impressionante vestíbulo abaixo, com teto muito alto e abobadado. Ouviu primeiro o eco distante de vozes e, depois, passos rápidos atravessando o corredor para além do vestíbulo. Continuando a seguir pelo cor­redor do andar de cima, em forma de mezanino, notou uma porta entreaberta. Aproximou-se na ponta dos pés e, como não ouvisse nada, abriu-a mais.

Vendo que o quarto, que era ainda mais grandioso do que o seu, estava vazio, verificou rapidamente que havia um tele­fone ali. Fechou a porta atrás de si para que ninguém a ouvisse. Com o coração aos saltos, acendeu o abajur atrás do telefone no criado-mudo.

Sem perda de tempo, discou o número da irmã em Londres, esperando que ela estivesse no apartamento. No instante em que ouviu sua voz, Lilian soltou um riso e disse com animação:

— Imagino que você esteve se divertindo tanto até agora que nem sequer teve tempo para telefonar!

— Bem que eu gostaria! — exclamou Lily e respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de prosseguir; — Estou numa situação bastante complicada aqui.

O mais sucintamente possível, contou-lhe sobre a situação de Alvo Dumbledore.

Foi, porém, um diálogo dos mais difíceis. Lilian não parava de interrompê-la; primeiro, com exclamações de incredulidade e argumentos e, enfim, com demonstrações de crescente raiva e ressentimento.

— Ryan mostrou-me uma foto de uma incrível casa de fa­zenda, uma mansão... e estava hospedado num hotel cinco estrelas quando nos conhecemos. Ele estava mentindo para mim, deliberadamente, sobre suas origens? Explique-me isso!

— Ouça, não sei nada a respeito desse aspecto da questão — admitiu Lily e, enquanto repetia mais uma vez os duros fatos que James lhe apresentara, um pesado silêncio começou a se formar do outro lado da linha.

— Se Dumbledore não tinha condições de me dar todo aquele dinheiro, não deveria tê-lo enviado — declarou Lilian, enfim, com frieza.

— Ouça, James Potter quer que o dinheiro seja de­volvido a Dumbledore. Ao menos, haverá a quantia do apartamento que você comprou para mim e mamãe. Com sorte, será vendido em breve. Diga-me, restou alguma coisa daquele seguro que você recebeu quando tinha dezenove anos?

— Você espera mesmo que eu fique tão pobre quanto um rato de igreja por causa dessa bobagem? — perguntou Lilian secamente.

— O máximo possível do dinheiro de Dumbledore deve-lhe ser devolvido...

— Eu não roubei o maldito dinheiro, nem o tomei empres­tado! Eu o pedi, e Dumbledore o deu. Lamento muito se ele está na ruína agora, mas isso não é culpa minha! — Lilian prati­camente gritava agora, seu crescente pânico pelo que estava ouvindo evidente.

— Escute...

— Esse sujeito, o tal de Potter, realmente influenciou você, não foi? Bem, você pode parar de falar em entregar a quantia da venda do apartamento porque Roger espera investir esse dinheiro na compra de uma casa, e eu não posso lhe contar sobre toda essa tolice... Eu não posso!

— Não é tolice alguma. James Potter é um homem muito rico e poderoso, e acho que não esquecerá esse assunto...

— Se o homem é assim tão rico, deixe que ele devolva o dinheiro! Não é a toa que os ricos são tão ricos! — gritou Lilian, enraivecida. — Eles não abrem mão de absolutamente nada do que possuem!

Houve um ruído, como se o fone do outro lado tivesse sido largado no chão, mas a ligação não foi cortada. Ao fundo, Lily podia ouvir sua irmã entregando-se aos soluços de raiva. Aguardou, esperando que ela retomasse a ligação. Talvez chorar a ajudasse a se acalmar, disse a si mesma. Mas não havia como negar que a reação ultrajada e desafiadora da irmã fora-lhe uma desagradável surpresa.

Talvez tivesse sido ingênua para esperar outro tipo de rea­ção, pensou com culpa, esforçando-se para tentar se colocar no lugar da irmã. Lilian acabara de sofrer um terrível choque. A notícia sobre a verdadeira situação financeira de Dumbledore a abalara, Lilian realmente acreditara que o sogro era rico. E para pagar-lhe o dinheiro de volta agora, teria que abrir mão da segurança financeira que se acostumara a ter como garan­tida nos anos mais recentes. E a irmã também não tinha a menor vontade de contar a verdade para o homem com quem iria se casar em breve.

Roger, que era correto e conservador, sempre pronto a dar à sua irmã sermões sobre a administração certa do dinheiro. Roger que, segundo a própria Lilian admitira, desconhecia cer­tos aspectos de seu passado. Céus, que terrível confusão, pensou Lily, o coração apertado. Não era de admirar que Lilian es­tivesse em pânico! Por certo, a reação de Roger não seria das melhores diante da revelação de assunto tão escabroso...

Para seu alívio, a irmã voltou, então, ao telefone:

— Lily...? — perguntou Lilian, um quê de desespero em sua voz. — O que vou fazer?

Lily tentou tranquilizá-la da melhor maneira que pôde:

— Resolveremos isto de algum modo. Encontrarei um em­prego e ajudarei a...

— Depois do casamento! — interrompeu-a a irmã numa voz trêmula. — Prometa-me que não vai contar nada sobre nossa farsa a esse Potter e que o manterá ocupado até que eu esteja casada.

Lily empalideceu diante da exigência.

— Mas... Mas, Lilian...

— Roger me deixará se eu lhe contar sobre isso agora... qualquer homem o faria! Passei de ser um bom partido a um poço de dívidas e, se eu fosse Roger, fugiria em disparada, porque dependerei dele agora e sou péssima em orçamentos! — soluçou a irmã do outro lado da linha, ficando mais histérica a cada segundo. — Prometa, sim? Prometa!

Um instante depois, embora pudesse ver muitos riscos em potencial se continuasse com aquela farsa, Lily ouviu-se con­cordando com relutância. Como podia obrigar Lilian a contar ao futuro marido a verdade antes do casamento? E se Roger rompesse mesmo o noivado? Ela não queria carregar a culpa por um desfecho daqueles.

— O que quer que aconteça, não volte a me telefonar — pediu Lilian com nervosismo. — Oh, sim, e o que quer que faça, não assine o documento de reembolso do dinheiro no meu nome!

— Assinar no seu nome? — repetiu Lily, tensa, pois jamais teria sonhado em falsificar a assinatura de sua irmã gêmea em documento algum.

— É muita petulância desse Potter esperar que eu arranje a soma total. O melhor que posso oferecer é um par­celamento de dez anos! — declarou Lilian, amarga.

— Tentarei chegar a algum acordo...

— Mas não corra o menor risco de que Potter descubra que existem duas de nós — avisou-a Lilian, temerosa. — E se você não conseguir voltar a tempo para o casamento, não se preocupe com isso. Desde que meu noivo apareça na igreja, estarei bem!

Um segundo depois, a ligação com Londres foi encerrada.

Tendo recolocado o fone no gancho, Lily ainda respirava fundo para tentar dissipar parte de sua tensão quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Teve a impressão de que seu coração quase parou. Pon­do-se de joelhos rapidamente, ergueu a barra de franjas da so­fisticada colcha que caía sobre o carpete, pretendendo se esconder debaixo da cama. Infelizmente, a estrutura lateral de mogno da cama que ficava quase rente ao chão.

Deitada no chão agora, olhou freneticamente ao rodor em busca de algum possível esconderijo, mas não havia nenhum. Entrou em absoluto pânico quando ouviu a voz de James dirigindo-se a alguém que possivelmente estaria no corredor e, depois, fechando a porta atrás de si. Céus, de tantos quartos para ter entrado, estava justamente no dele!

Mas era cedo ainda, disse a si mesma. Talvez James tor­nasse a descer. Pela evidência das fotos daquela revista, o homem tinha uma vida social ativa e, por certo, não devia dormir antes das onze, certo?

Ouviu o ruído quase imperceptível de roupas sendo retira­das. Ele estava se despindo!

Lily manteve-se imóvel, quase mal se atrevendo a respirar. Céus, se fosse descoberta, como explicaria seu bizarro compor­tamento? Outra porta se abriu. Outra luz foi acesa. Sua es­perança de escapar sem ser descoberta cresceu. Ele estava no banheiro da suíte!

No momento em que ela estava prestes a engatinhar até o canto da cama e sair correndo, um par de pés masculinos apa­receu no seu raio de visão.

— Está planejando se juntar a mim no chuveiro? — per­guntou James, com voz mais aveludada.

Ninha Baudelaire: Sim ela realmente passou malllll, tadinhaaa. Ele é mto grosseiro as vezesss...hummmm presente pra mim ver(ou ler?) heimmm... bjosssssssss

Mila Potter Evans: Que bom q gostou Mila, coitada da Lilian heimmm, vc acabou com ela. Se ele vai se compadecer?(nao deixe de ler o proximo cap. então. vocês verão) auhauahuaua... bjossssss

Thaty: Nao fique com tanta pena dela flor, como eu ja disse ela sera recompenseda kkkkkkk, puxa vida, vc lê fic's pra caracaaaaa heimmmm, q bom q a minha esta entre elassssss...bjosss

Doidinha Prongs: q legalll q gostouuu florrrrr, to esperando o cap. novo da sua fic heimmmmm bjosssssss

Bommmm genteeeee o cap. ta aí, nao deixem de deixar reviews heimmmmm, meu coração agradece. E não deixem de ler o proximo cap.. vai estar ótimooooooooooo (o q será??)

bjosssssss


	4. Feiticeira Será?

CAPÍTULO IV

Aturdida com o indecoroso convite e o óbvio fato de que James soubera o tempo todo que ela estivera deitada no chão, do lado oposto de sua cama, Lily não conseguia encontrar as palavras:

— Eu... eu...

Lentamente, ergueu a cabeça, tão embaraçada que gostaria que o chão se abrisse a seus pés e a tragasse. Estava simplesmente aos pés de James, de penhoar e camisola, no quarto dele, tarde da noite! Ele estava com a camisa de linho aberta, pendendo sobre a calça creme de corte impecável, revelando um torso forte, de músculos bem-definidos e pêlos negros, a pele bronzeada. Dian­te daquele exemplo de perfeição masculina, ela engoliu em seco.

— Mesmo da porta, pude ver por cima da cama. Sou bem mais alto do que você — declarou James secamente.

Talvez o comentário sobre o chuveiro tivesse sido alguma piada típica da América Central, concluiu Lily, duvidando ago­ra que ele pudesse ter falado a sério.

Quando James a pegou pela mão e a colocou de pé, Lily deparou com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes, delineados por es­pessos cílios negros. Céus, foi como ser atingida por uma cor­rente elétrica! Qualquer desculpa que estivesse tentando ar­ranjar evaporou-se de sua mente.

— Ora, ora... — disse James num tom de provocação, erguendo-lhe o queixo.

Ela sentiu de imediato uma sequência de arrepios percor­rendo-lhe a espinha.

— Não me diga que perdeu a coragem — disse ele, estu­dando-lhe o rosto com intensidade.

— Não, eu...

— Você não estava me esperando tão cedo, esverdad?

Sob aquele olhar hipnótico, Lily não conseguia se concen­trar, seu coração disparando. A tensão que pairava no ar era uma deliciosa sensação. A proximidade entre ambos deixava-a com a respiração em suspenso, sem ação.

— Eu...

— No importa... — Erguendo a mão, ele desatou-lhe o laço na frente do penhoar e o fez cair até o chão.

— James, o que, afinal...

Em resposta, ele abriu-lhe um sorriso faminto e segurou-a pelos ombros. Lily sabia que seria beijada. Uma onda de ex­pectativa dominou-a. Ansiava por aquilo! Ele, então, sentou-se na cama e, inesperadamente, colocou-a em seu colo.

— Não, isto não é... — começou ela, trêmula, o fato de se dar conta de que as coisas fugiam rapidamente ao seu controle quase a libertando daquela espécie de transe.

Despreocupado com seus murmúrios, James segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, e ela sentiu-se mais uma vez hipnotizada por aqueles olhos verdes. Tudo o que queria era beijá-lo arrebatadoramente como na outra vez.

— Você entende... isto não tem nada a ver com Dumbledore — avisou-a ele num tom grave.

— Beije-me... — sussurrou Lily, toda a inibição sobrepujada por aquele anseio irresistível que a dominava.

E ele a beijou. Lenta e sensualmente, entreabrindo-lhe os lábios e explorando-lhe a maciez da boca com a língua. Sem poder re­sistir, Lily retribuiu instintivamente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

— Feiticeira... — sussurrou ele num tom rouco de desejo, antes de tornar a tomar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Lily sentiu o fogo da paixão se alastrando por suas veias numa combustão instantânea e, quando ele a deitou na cama, afagou-lhe os cabelos negros, puxando-o mais para si. Enquanto a beijava, James acariciou-lhe os seios, estimulou-lhe os ma­milos entre os dedos, fazendo-a soltar gemidos de prazer. A excitação que a percorria era tamanha que Lily não conseguia pensar em mais nada e entregava-se com abandono.

Quando uma batida soou à porta, não a ouviu, mas James afastou-se dela com chocante rapidez. Deixou-a ainda mais aturdida quando a colocou de volta no carpete sem cerimônia e a mandou ficar deitada ali.

Atordoada, ouviu Arya poucos metros além, falando em seu próprio idioma com o irmão. Somente, então, Lily teve chance de pensar com clareza e ficar chocada com seu com­portamento. Enquanto uma discussão acontecia à porta entre os irmãos, Lily manteve-se deitada no carpete, os olhos cho­cados e fixos no vazio.

Ainda tremia, o poderoso anseio continuando em seu íntimo. Queria James, pensou, mortificada. Até o momento, nunca entendera como aquela necessidade física podia ser tão forte, sobrepujando a tudo. E como podia culpar James por tirar proveito de sua presença naqueles trajes íntimos em seu quar­to? Na verdade, encorajara-o a fazer amor com ela.

Se não tivesse sido por aquela batida providencial à porta... O som de passos se afastando despertou-a dos pensamentos.

James voltou e ergueu-a do carpete pelo braço. No rosto, tinha uma expressão de desprezo agora, os olhos verdes faiscantes.

— Você vai voltar para a sua própria cama! — ordenou.

— É claro que vou — murmurou Lily, estremecendo diante daquela nova demonstração de hostilidade.

— É claro? — desdenhou ele. — Não posso acreditar que quase caí nessa sua armadilha barata de sedução!

— C-Como... disse?

— Céus... você sabe muito bem o que faz a um homem! Você me levou até bem perto do limite.

— Não se atreva a falar comigo dessa maneira!

Tendo feito o caminho de volta até o quarto dela em tempo recorde, James largou-a sobre o colchão macio.

— Não houve nenhuma armadilha de sedução!

— Você estava à minha espera. E com minha irmã caçula estando na mesma casa... você não tem um pingo de decência!

Sob aquele olhar acusador, Lily ficou perplexa em perceber que não sentia a vergonha que deveria. Ainda havia uma cor­rente de excitação entre ambos. Era impossível defender-se sem revelar que estivera no quarto para usar o telefone. Se admitisse aquilo, talvez ele verificasse o número e descobrisse que estivera telefonando para o que supostamente era o "seu" apartamento vazio na área de Docklands.

— É óbvio que não — ouviu-se confirmando, excitando-se da maneira mais estranha diante daquela inesperada imagem de si mesma como uma mulher sexualmente confiante e manipuladora.

Instigado pela resposta, James aproximou-se da cama.

— Então, você admite isso? — Ambos se entreolharam, faís­cas parecendo se lançar no ar.

— Não admito nada.

Ele estendeu a mão, tocando-lhe os cabelos ruivos, deslizando os dedos lentamente pelos cachos sedosos.

— Eu juro que não se beneficiará de meu desejo por você — assegurou-lhe num tom perigoso.

Mas até o perigo excitava Lily. Ser desejada era sentir-se como uma estranha sedutora em sua própria pele. Umedeceu os lábios em seu nervosismo, o silêncio se prolongando entre ambos como numa doce tortura.

— Oh, puxa... não me dei conta de que você ainda precisava que a colocassem na cama para dormir à noite, Lily — co­mentou Arya inesperadamente à porta.

James afastou-se de Lily de imediato e endireitou as costas. Os lábios curvaram-se com o que poderia ter sido di­vertimento contido. Com uma expressão velada nos olhos dei­xou o quarto, fazendo um frio comentário em espanhol à irmã.

— Buenasnoches, Lily — disse Arya, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação antes de se retirar.

Constrangida por ter sido surpreendida tão próxima a James, Lily meteu-se entre os lençóis e tentou dormir. Mas foi impossível conciliar o sono. Em seus vinte e dois anos, nunca se sentira tão viva como nos braços de James. Era uma admissão patética, disse a si mesma, levando em conta a sua escassa experiência com os homens.

Na escola, sempre fora tímida demais para despertar o in­teresse dos garotos. Tivera dezenove anos quando conhecera Steve. Ficara encantada pelo rapaz quando ele fora trabalhar na biblioteca, a seu lado. Haviam almoçado juntos com fre­quência e Steve parecera apreciar sua companhia. Mas ela interpretara erroneamente a natureza dos interesses dele e ficara arrasada quando, enfim, compreendera que Steve era homossexual. Considerara-a como uma amiga, nada mais, e presumira que ela soubera que o rapaz com quem ele dividia o apartamento era mais do que um amigo.

No ano seguinte, conhecera Larry, um estudante de enge­nharia, que fora perspicaz o bastante para ignorar suas des­culpas para não poder sair à noite e, enfim, aparecera à sua porta. Infelizmente, seu interesse não fora forte o bastante para impedi-lo de se ofender com o comportamento extremamente rude e o desprezo da mãe dela. E aquele fora o fim do que talvez tivesse sido um bom relacionamento.

Não era de admirar que, diante do ardor de um homem experiente e viril como James Potter, estivesse ficando dolorosamente ciente de sua própria ingenuidade. Por tempo demais, fora-lhe negada a autonomia para tomar suas próprias decisões na vida, para ser independente. Era natural que, tendo cuidado da mãe, tivera que amadurecer além de sua idade, mas em vários outros aspectos, descobria agora, ainda era tão insegura quanto uma adolescente.

Não devia, portanto, se surpreender por não reconhecer a mu­lher passional que se tornara perto de James. Quando tivera a chance de expressar aquela parte de sua natureza? Era uma mu­lher normal de carne e osso e, portanto, era natural que sentisse desejo... Mas era normal sentir um desejo tão intenso por aquele homem que a fazia perder o bom senso, esquecer-se de tudo mais? Onde estava sua razão?, perguntou-se, censurando o próprio comportamento. O que fizera até agora para tentar resolver aquela situação complicada que envolvia o dinheiro de Dumbledore? Nada, disse a si mesma, a culpa e o constrangimento domi­nando-a. Naquele mesmo dia, vira James duas vezes e nem sequer tocara no assunto, não tentara convencê-lo a chegarem a um acordo razoável. No dia seguinte, prometeu a si mesma, faria o que já deveria ter feito desde o início...

Tão logo tomou o café da manhã na cama no dia seguinte, Lily se vestiu. O conteúdo da mala que fora deixada no bar em Santa Angelica estava agora pendurado no guarda-roupa, impecavelmente passado a ferro.

Escolheu um tailleur azul-claro. A saia era curta, o blazer ajustado demais ao corpo, mas era um conjunto elegante e infinitamente melhor do que ficar andando pela casa numa provocante camisola. Não era de admirar que James tivesse interpretado equivocadamente as suas intenções. Mal podia condená-lo por ter presumido que era o tipo de mulher que usava o sexo para conseguir o que queria. Agora que estava adequadamente vestida, ele a levaria mais a sério.

Ao pé da magnífica escadaria, encontrou Arya, que lhe informou que o irmão estava em seu escritório particular, ao final do amplo corredor principal.

Seguindo na direção indicada, bateu à porta e, depois de esperar um momento, abriu-a. A sala era grande e imponente, parecendo mais uma biblioteca do que um escritório, com sua impressionante coleção de livros tomando estantes que iam do chão ao teto. A decoração sóbria indicava que era um ambiente masculino.

James já se levantara detrás da mesa impecavelmente organizada. Do outro lado da sala, o sol adentrava por portas-janelas abertas, que davam para os exuberantes jardins. Mes­mo usando uma camisa branca de manga curta e calça caqui, roupas menos formais, ele continuava sendo a personificação da elegância. Observando-a, estreitou os olhos verdes, o rosto de traços marcantes adquirindo uma expressão impassível.

O pesado silêncio se prolongou, deixando Lily ainda mais tensa. Respirando fundo, disse, enfim:

— Precisamos conversar sobre o dinheiro de Dumbledore.

— Eu já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer em relação a esse assunto — retrucou James num tom autoritário e definitivo. — Quando você assinar aquele documento, poderá ir para casa. Não tem outras opções.

— Mas tem que haver outra opção. Seria impossível reunir uma quantia dessas de uma só vez! — protestou Lily num acesso de desespero.

James não se deixou impressionar pelo tom de súplica. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Por certo, a oferta de um primeiro pagamento num valor substancial, seguido de parcelas, seria prova o bastante de boas intenções, não?

— Sem um acordo legal, você quebraria sua promessa tão logo voltasse a Londres — respondeu ele secamente.

— Não, eu não faria isso. Há, na verdade, um imóvel que pertence a... mim e que está à venda no momento...

— O único imóvel que você tem é o apartamento em Dock-lands, onde mora, e não está à venda.

Então, ele não sabia a respeito do pequeno apartamento que Lilian comprara para a mãe e ela. Não, era evidente que não sabia! Se a ligação tivesse sido feita, James teria des­coberto que Lilian tinha uma irmã gêmea. Portanto, persistir no assunto daquele imóvel poderia ser demasiado perigoso. Lily torceu as mãos em seu nervosismo, admitindo a si mesma quanto odiava a necessidade de se passar pela irmã. Mas o próprio James deixara claro que dizer a verdade estava fora de cogitação quando praticamente ameaçara contar a Roger Harkness como Lilian era de fato. Ou, ao menos, o que achava que ela era, em seu julgamento cruel e injusto!

— Depois de um primeiro pagamento considerável, o res­tante poderia ser devolvido em parcelas — proferiu ela por uma segunda vez, endireitando os ombros.

— Na idade de Dumbledore, um acordo desses não seria viável.

— Mas eu posso provar que tudo não passou de um horrível mal-entendido e que não houve a intenção de que alguém saísse lesado! Se eu tivesse sabido que Dumbledore trabalhava como capataz de fazenda, por que teria ficado com a impressão de que era rico o bastante para dar grandes quantias em dinheiro?

— Simples — retrucou James, sardônico. — Naturalmen­te, Ryan deve ter contado a você que meu falecido pai deixou uma pequena herança a Dumbledore em seu testamento.

Ela empalideceu enquanto compreendia, finalmente, como Alvo Dumbledore conseguira reunir soma tão vultosa para os anos de sua aposentadoria. Herdara a maior parte daquela soma do pai de James, que certamente deixara quantia muito mais vultosa para os filhos. Graças aos Potter, o conforto e a segurança financeira de Dumbledore haviam estado garantidos em sua aposentadoria... mas aquilo lhe fora tirado por Lilian. Sua irmã, no entanto, fora culpada por seu oportunismo e ganância, não por extorsão! Havia uma grande diferença e tinha que fazer James enxergar aquilo. Lilian não teria prejudicado o pai de Ryan intencionalmente.

— Mas Ryan nunca mencionou essa herança! Você parece se esquecer que ele e... — Lily hesitou, tendo quase cometido um deslize e dito o nome da irmã. — Que Ryan e eu — pros­seguiu, enfática — ficamos juntos por um período muito breve.

— Não foi de fato nem sequer longo o bastante para você bancar a viúva inconsolável — concordou James, estudando-a com ar imperturbável.

— Se houver outra dessas insinuações sórdidas destinadas a me desconcertarem, não estarei ouvindo! — exclamou Lily, indignada.

— Comece a encarar o fato de que conheço você pela vigarista que é.

— Não sabe do que está falando...

— Não? Esses seus cachos ruivos, os grandes olhos verdes e os rubores de adolescente podem ser convincentes para homens que só vêem o que querem ver... uma linda e delicada boneca de porcelana, a própria imagem da fragilidade feminina! — especificou James, desdenhoso. — Mas eu consigo enxergar o que há por trás de toda essa fachada.

— Oh, como ousa me comparar com uma boneca? Eu vim aqui para ter uma conversa séria com você e...

— É mesmo? — James recostou-se em sua mesa e per­correu-a com um olhar demorado que a fez corar. — É por isso que veio até aqui toda insinuante, usando essa saia curta, os saltos altos e apenas um blazer colado à pele?

Lily perdeu a fala e apenas o encarou, aturdida.

— Estou apreciando a vista. Sou um homem. De qualquer modo, já a avisei que aceitarei seus convites, mas que não pagarei pelo privilégio. Não acertarei a sua dívida com Alvo Dumbledore para você.

Ela baixou o olhar, tentando controlar sua raiva e ultraje antes que pudesse dizer algo de que se arrependeria.

— Oh, por favor, não me venha com outra daquelas ence­nações em que você fica toda corada, baixa os olhos e junta os joelhos — avisou-a James num tom de desprezo. — Você está lidando com um verdadeiro cínico. E vamos encarar os fatos, não houve nada de sutil em sua visita ao meu quarto ontem. Foi uma oferta bastante desinibida e...

— Se não se calar, serei capaz de esganá-lo! — explodiu Lily de repente. — Você não ouve uma palavra do que lhe digo. Simplesmente não pára de fazer comentários impróprios...

— Sabe, numa escala de um a dez, você ter ficado deitada na minha cama comigo ganhou no mínimo um nove. Ter-me deixado a noite inteira louco de desejo fez com que você ganhasse pelo menos a chance de eu a estar ouvindo aqui em meu escritório nesta manhã.

Como o homem podia ser tão grosseiro? Lily surpreendeu-se em perceber que olhava em torno do escritório à procura de algo com que atingi-lo. Contendo-se, então, levou as mãos trêmulas aos lábios, chocada com as fortes emoções que ele lho despertava.

— Você me deixa transtornada! — disse, acusadora.

— Não sou paciente. As suas patéticas tentativas de se fazer de pura e inocente estão começando a me irritar. Até agora, tenho sido bastante razoável...

— Razoável? Você se recusa a aceitar qualquer tipo de acordo possível, apesar de eu estar disposta a devolver o dinheiro em parcelas e fazer o que for possível para assegurá-lo de minha credibilidade.

— Credibilidade? — repetiu ele, incrédulo. — Ora, que tipo de tolo acha que sou? Se, no momento, você nem sequer tem um emprego, em que pode basear tais promessas?

Mais uma vez, Lily censurou-se por não ter levado em conta o que James sabia sobre sua irmã. O contrato bem remu­nerado mas temporário de Lilian para trabalhar como maquiadora de televisão de fato terminara, poucas semanas antes. Mas a irmã recebera a promessa de um emprego permanente tão logo surgisse uma vaga.

— Na verdade, durante os últimos cinco anos, você passou apenas oito meses realmente trabalhando por um salário — informou-a James com menosprezo. — Duvido seriamente que você tenha alguma vontade de se sujeitar aos rigores de uma jornada diária de trabalho. Você é preguiçosa e frívola. Se pode encontrar um homem para sustentá-la, nem sequer se preocupa em trabalhar...

Lily estava estupefata com a acusação.

— Isso é um absurdo! Sempre trabalhei arduamente e, se eu tivesse um emprego no momento, poderia fazê-lo engolir cada palavra!

Um pesado silêncio seguiu-se.

Ofendida, Lily sustentou o olhar frio de James de cabeça erguida.

— Quando você gostaria de começar? — perguntou ele.

**Comentando Reviews por Girl Storm:**

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **É a Lilian é um pouquinho má sim, mas nem tanto, quanto a Lily estar aproveitando o Jay?...hummmm... você leu o cap. né? auahuahauahua... bjosss

**Mila Potter Evans: **E bota pedaço de mal caminho, aquilo é um perigo pra qualquer alma feminina, sim a irmã do James é realme legal, mais pra frente vamos descobrir mais sobre ela. E quanto a Lilian querer trocar de lugar com a Lily só porque o Jay é rico... é talvez... que bom q esta gostando, bjossss

**Ninha Baudelaire: **Namorada estrangeira di jay? Você, eu, o resto das leitoras... (quero meu presente...lálálá) bjosssss

**Thaty: **Putzzzz não seja tão precipitada mulherrrr, ta certo que a Lilian é meio(meio?) folgada, mas meter a porrada nela ja é demais não?( será?)... continua lendo heimmm... bjoss

**Srta Karol: **Que bommm que você ta gostando florrrrr, e quanto ao fato da Lilian ser ou não má, você foi a primeira a questionar, eu não diria que ela é má, só oportunista. O James? Gato é apelido, aquele homem é td de bommmm auahuahaua, continua a ler... bjosss

**Doidinha Prongs:** Que bommm q está gostando continua ler heimmmm...estou esperando um novo cap. seu tbmmmm... bjos

**Zihsendin: **Uhuuuuuuuu adoro leitora novaaaaa, auahuahauaau, bommm o James não descobriu sobre as gemeas, eu acho que foi porque elas nao conviveram juntas nem nada, se conheceram a pouco tempo, suponho que quase ninguem sabia entãoooo... continua a ler florrr... bjossss

**Mary M Evans: **Querida muito obrigada pela importuna resenha sobre a fic. Fico grata que você seja astuta o suficiente para reparar que esta é uma mera adaptação do texto da referida autora. Em momento algum me identifiquei como a autora primerva da historia, somente da fic e isso também não ficou subentendido pelo fato de estar no meu profile. É notável, senão auto declarável que é um texto baseado em uma obra como as de muitas outras autoras. Para sua felicidade, já modifiquei esclarecendo os fatos...espero que use todo esse seu infortúnio e veneno para vasculhar todas as fics do site, aliás para que fique ainda mais feliz digo mais uma vez:

**ESTA É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO E NÃO PLAGIO**...Beijos para a astuta e salvadora dos reconhecimentos autorais de todas as fics... Obrigada e saiba, EU TE AMO

**N/A: **Bommmmm gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap. e que continuem lendo Ardente Desejo, eu acho que vocês firam o meu ultimo comentário acima, e peço desculpas para aqueles que pensaram que a história era de minha autoria, quando na verdade se trata de uma adaptação(como nossa "amiga" Mary M Evans fez tanta questão de revelar) de um livro da Lynne Graham.

Espero que isso não os impessa de continuar lendo essa fic, e não percam o próximo cap. vai estarrr de maissssssss...

Bjossssssss


	5. Trabalho, Beijos e o Templo Maia

Trabalho, Beijos e o Templo Maia

— Começar? — perguntou Lily, confusa. — Começar o quê?

— A trabalhar para mim — esclareceu James, desafiador. — Que talentos você possui fora de um quarto? Sabe, eu me recordo vagamente de, certa vez, você ter passado algumas semanas brincando de datilógrafa — prosseguiu, pensativo, estudando-lhe a expressão aturdida no rosto com cinismo.

Mas havia interpretado mal o motivo para a total imobili­dade de Lily. Datilógrafa? Ele sabia mais do que ela própria a respeito de sua irmã gêmea! E aquela habilidade não constava de seu repertório. Também não conseguia se recobrar do choque absoluto diante da sugestão de James de que trabalhasse para ele.

— Está... me oferecendo um emprego? — sussurrou.

— Sim, para que você me faça engolir minhas palavras e prove que pode ser confiável. Se bem que receio não poder lhe oferecer a ascensão profissional meteórica que você desfrutou na última vez que trabalhou num escritório...

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Que memória seletiva você tem. Depois de meros dias como datilógrafa, o diretor administrativo promoveu você, tor­nando-a sua secretária. Na semana seguinte, você já havia saído do escritório e se tornado a amante de um homem casado mais uma vez.

Furiosa, Lily quis argumentar, mas acabou mudando de idéia. Do que adiantaria entrar numa nova discussão? Embora odiasse admitir, ele estava no controle da situação. Assim, apenas deu de ombros, esforçando-se para parecer imperturbável diante de tais acusações infundadas. James cruzou os braços.

— Bem, acho que este é o momento em que você me diz que ainda está se sentindo fraca demais para trabalhar.

— Pois saiba que estou me sentindo muito bem! — retrucou Lily, desafiadora.

Adiantando-se até a porta, James abriu-a com grande satisfação.

— Nesse caso, tenho a ocupação perfeita para você...

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Aqui?

Segurando-a pelo ombro, James guiou-a até o corredor. Antes de lhe dar chance de pensar, conduzira-a por uma porta até um escritório espaçoso, equipado com o que parecia haver de mais moderno em alta tecnologia.

— Mantenho apenas uma pequena equipe aqui — infor­mou-a. — Estas senhoras cuidam de minha correspondência pessoal e coordenam vários projetos nos quais estou envolvido.

Três cabeças femininas se ergueram. Lily gelou. James dirigiu-se em espanhol à mulher mais velha que se aproximara para cumprimentá-lo.

— Esta é minha secretária, Dominga... Dominga, esta é Lily Dumbledore.

Lily recebeu um frio meneio de cabeça da austera Dominga. Um olhar foi o bastante para saber que a secretária sabia tudo sobre sua suposta carreira de desalmada fraudadora. Céus, em que novos apuros sua tola tentativa de se defender fora colocá-la?

— Dominga manterá você ocupada. — O sorriso zombeteiro de James disse-lhe que já percebera seu grau de desconforto.

O que se passou nas horas seguintes foi uma das piores experiências na vida de Lily.

Apesar de fria, a mulher mais velha não podia ser acusada de injusta. Entretanto, encontrar trabalho para ocupá-la não fora fácil. Como não sabia espanhol, não pôde atender o tele­fone, nem organizar documentos. Também nunca tivera acesso a um computador antes. Mas o pior momento foi quando Do­minga providenciou-lhe uma máquina de escrever. Pálida, desejou que o chão se abrisse a seus pés, enquanto a secretária observava com uma expressão severa as suas desesperadas tentativas de datilografar com dois dedos. Enfim, Dominga sim­plesmente a deixou com sua encenação tola. enquanto as outras duas mulheres riam e cochichavam, fazendo-a corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

O intervalo para o almoço não poderia ter sido mais bem-vindo. As costas doendo, Lily levantou-se da agora odiosa má­quina de escrever e aproximou-se da mulher mais velha.

— Lamento por desperdiçar tanto do seu tempo — murmu­rou, culpada.

Informada de que poderia tirar a tarde de folga, presumiu que era uma maneira polida de lhe dizerem que não precisava voltar. Seu alívio foi imenso. Mas, então, Dominga disse-lhe que receberia instruções básicas sobre como usar um compu­tador na manhã seguinte.

Ela deixou o escritório, não se sentindo tão grata quanto deveria pela oferta. Seu orgulho já fora ferido pelo papelão que fizera e temia que mais constrangimento a aguardasse. Mas, afinal, o que esperara? Seu emprego de auxiliar na bi­blioteca não exigira qualificação especial, as funções de maiores responsabilidades tendo ficado a cargo do pessoal mais capa­citado. Tendo-lhe sido oferecida a chance de fazer um curso à noite, que lhe teria rendido uma eventual promoção, tivera que recusar por não poder comparecer as aulas. O controle excessivo da mãe impusera limites definitivos em cada aspecto de sua vida. _Lily, como espera que eu fique aqui sozinha, enquanto você frequenta um tolo curso noturno. Como pode ser tão egoísta?_, ainda se lembrava de ouvir a falecida mãe dizendo. Por razões semelhantes, não cursara uma faculdade.

Enquanto se adiantava até a escadaria, viu James en­trando pela imponente porta da frente. Era evidente que es­tivera andando a cavalo, pois estava magnífico num traje de equitação. Seu coração disparou de imediato. Ele era tão más­culo e bonito, tão irresistível... Fitou-a com aqueles intensos olhos verdes enquanto se aproximou, deixando-a com a respi­ração em suspenso.

Aquele foi-lhe um momento de revelação. Foi o momento em que admitiu que, em sua vida, nenhum homem nunca a fizera sentir-se daquela maneira. Seu interesse especial por James começara a desabrochar quando adoecera, acostumando-se a contar com ele, então, sentindo-se segura em sua presença. Fora quando também lhe dera a sua confiança? Porque, por mais irônico que aquilo fosse, confiava em James Potter.

O homem podia representar uma séria ameaça à felicidade da irmã que ela adorava, mas admirava-o pelo forte senso de ética que o guiava. Quantos milionários poderosos teriam se dado ao trabalho de descobrir por que um ex-empregado re­solvera arranjar outro emprego depois de sua aposentadoria? E quantos teriam tentado reparar o erro que lhe fora feito por uma terceira pessoa?

— Lily... — disse ele, num sussurro rouco sem deixar de fitá-la um instante sequer.

Inesperadamente, tomou-lhe os lábios com um beijo posses­sivo. Com o pulso acelerado, só restou a Lily sucumbir ao fogo do desejo que a percorreu de repente. Abraçou-o pelo pes­coço, puxando-o mais para si.

James, enfim, interrompeu o beijo, ofegante. Fitou-a com seus incríveis olhos.

— Na próxima vez, não a deixarei ir.

Ela ainda apenas recobrava o fôlego, atordoada, e recuou um pouco, apoiando-se no corrimão ao pé da escada. Esforça­va-se para controlar o turbilhão de emoções que a dominava e as sensações no traiçoeiro corpo, que a desapontara da ma­neira mais reveladora de todas.

— Já terminou de brincar de datilógrafa? — perguntou James, sardônico.

— Sim. — murmurou ela, desejando mais do que tudo na­quele momento recolher-se à privacidade de seu quarto.

— Pensei que você iria me fazer engolir minhas palavras.

— Ora, para que perder meu tempo tentando?

— Assine aquele acordo. Ambos sabemos que você tem con­dições de pagar o que deve a Dumbledore. Em uma hora, eu já a terei levado ao aeroporto.

Lily fechou os olhos com tanta força por um momento que doeram. Subindo a escadaria devagar, enquanto sabia que es­tava sendo observada, esperou até chegar ao corredor para se adiantar rapidamente até seu quarto e atirar-se na cama.

Seria verdade? Lilian teria fundos o suficiente para reem­bolsar Dumbledore imediatamente? Achava que não. Era improvável que a irmã tivesse uma quantia daquelas guardada. De repente, as lágrimas que estivera tentando conter rolaram copiosamente por suas faces. Furiosa com sua própria fraqueza, afundou o rosto nos travesseiros e chorou.

Estava irremediavelmente atraída por James e arrasada com o fato de que o homem mal podia esperar para se livrar dela! Mas não lhe restava escolha senão encarar a realidade. Um homem como aquele, que poderia ter qualquer mulher de sua escolha no instante em que quisesse, só estava se divertindo a sua custa. Sem mencionar que a desprezava!

Depois que uma criada lhe levou uma bandeja com o almoço, decidiu sair para uma caminha e tentar espairecer. Trocou o tailleur azul-claro por uma saia longa florida. Ignorando o blazer longo e sofisticado que fazia conjunto com a saia, colocou uma blusa leve e um par de sapatilhas que a glamourosa Lilian só podia ter colocado na mala por engano!

Deixou a casa minutos depois, deliciada por estar ao ar livre outra vez. Logo descobriu que os jardins informais e exube­rantes, que continham algumas árvores floridas de rara beleza, eram tão espetaculares quanto a vista ao longo do vale profundo abaixo. Decidindo explorar a floresta que beirava o vasto ter­reno em torno da casa, encontrou um caminho de pedra por entre as árvores e seguiu por ali. A tarde já avançava àquela altura e o calor era intenso, mas quanto mais caminhava, mais fascinada ficava. Pássaros coloridos trinavam, voando por entre as árvores. Um macaco pendurou-se a um galho próximo, so­bressaltando-a. Ela riu, estudando o animalzinho de olhos bri­lhantes que a observava com curiosidade. Aquele era como nenhum outro mundo que já tivesse visto.

Mais calma agora que tivera chance de refletir, compreendia que assumira a atitude completamente errada perante o em­prego que James lhe oferecera. Era evidente que ele só achara que ela estivera blefando e que não esperava que ficasse. E era por aquela exata razão que ficaria até que o homem se cansasse de tê-la por perto! Se não pudesse provar que era confiável, como poderia esperar que ele acreditasse em qual­quer promessa que fizesse a cerca da devolução do dinheiro de Dumbledore? Uma demonstração de incompetência estava longe de ser o meio de impressionar um homem que já a achava preguiçosa e frívola. Assim, no dia seguinte, iria se esforçar durante o treinamento no computador.

Tomada aquela decisão, dobrou mais uma curva no caminho antigo e gasto que percorria. Ali parou em grande surpresa, os olhos azuis arregalados. Somente naquele momento lem­brou-se do comentário de Arya sobre a Hacienda de Oro ser um lugar de sonhos para um arqueólogo. Diante de seu olhar fascinado, numa imensa clareira, havia o que parecia uma infinidade de ruínas de construções dos maias, incluindo um templo em relativo estado de conservação.

Sempre se interessara por civilizações antigas. Se tivesse cursado uma universidade, teria estudado arqueologia. Então, cinco anos antes, Lilian enviara a ela e à mãe um cartão postal simples, anunciando seu casamento com um cidadão espanhol. Um longo silencio se seguira até que a irmã entrara em contato com ambas outra vez, somente onze meses antes. Durante anos, Lily imaginara que a irmã de quem sentira tanta falta estivera vivendo na Espanha com o marido. Da­quele modo, tivera um especial interesse em ler a respeito das ruínas das cidades maias, espalhadas pela América Central. Quando partira de Londres, perguntara-se se teria a opor­tunidade de visitar algum dos famosos sítios arqueológicos em Petén, mas achara improvável, uma vez que estaria viajando para confortar um homem em seu leito de morte. E, ainda assim, agora, bem diante de seus olhos, estava a experiência suprema para uma amante da arqueologia...

Mais tarde, absorta em examinar de perto o que antes só vira nas páginas dos livros, a exploração de Lily foi finalmente interrompida.

— O que, diabos, você esteve fazendo todo esse tempo? — Uma voz de familiar sotaque perguntou-lhe a poucos metros.

Não tendo ouvido a aproximação de James, Lily sobres­saltou-se. Virando-se para fitá-lo, logo notou que estava furioso.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Guardas armados patrulham estas ruínas vinte e quatro horas por dia a fim de protegê-las. Suponhamos que você tivesse sido confundida com uma saqueadora? Onde está o seu juízo? Não pode ir simplesmente se embrenhando pela selva como se estivesse passeando por uma propriedade rural inglesa! — Os olhos dele faiscavam, irados.

— Não estou na selva...

— Está numa floresta tropical, sua tola! Faz idéia de quanto tempo levei para encontrá-la?

— Mas eu não estava perdida... Apenas segui o caminho de pedra!

James respirou fundo num óbvio esforço para tentar con­trolar sua raiva e fez uma ligação no telefone celular que usava, falando num rápido espanhol. Em seguida, tornou a estudá-la.

— Estávamos preocupados com você! Deixou a casa há mais de três horas!

Três horas? As pessoas preocupadas? Mortificada, Lily con­sultou o relógio de pulso.

— Oh, céus, eu lamento muito... Eu não fazia idéia de que estava aqui há tanto tempo!

— Pare de fingir indiferença. Não sou tolo. Você estava perdida.

— Não... — Mas Lily olhou ao redor, dando-se conta de que não tinha mais certeza da direção de onde viera. Talvez tivesse tido alguma dificuldade em encontrar o caminho de pedra sozinha na volta, admitiu a contragosto.

— E uma vez que não acredito que a civilização maia seja uma grande paixão sua...

— Eu só gostaria de ver o templo antes de ir. Estava dei­xando para vê-lo por último, com mais calma.

— Quem está tentando impressionar aqui? Faz sequer idéia do que tem diante dos olhos?

Ignorando o desdém dele, Lily estava nos degraus do tem­plo, estudando as máscaras das divindades que adornavam a imensa entrada ornamentada.

— Bem, esse é Hun Hunapu, o deus do milho... e aquele é Chac, o deus da chuva... e este aqui é Kinich Ahau, o deus do sol — respondeu, endireitando os ombros, e, então, adiantou-se até o interior escuro do templo. — Este lugar tem uma _pib na_?

No silêncio carregado que se seguiu, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou um olhar a James. De cenho franzido, ele a estudava com desconcertante intensidade.

— Há alguma coisa errada?

— Sí — respondeu ele pausadamente —, o templo tem uma sala subterrânea.

— Com murais? — perguntou ela, interessada e, então, sus­pirou. — Imagino que a umidade os tenha arruinado, não?

— Não. — James continuava a observá-la intensamente. — Mas enquanto o projeto para preservá-los está em anda­mento, não estão disponíveis para visitação.

O silêncio tornou a se prolongar. Ele, então, fitou-a nos olhos, enrijecendo o maxilar.

— Num aspecto, fui injusto com você e, por isso, devo-lhe sinceras desculpas. Apenas em respeito à memória de seu fa­lecido marido você poderia ter adquirido tamanho interesse pelos maias.

A sinceridade era tocante. Mas o pedido de desculpas foi como uma bofetada para Lily. A cor esvaiu-se de suas faces. James acreditava estar se dirigindo à viúva de Ryan e, en­fim, demonstrava algum respeito. De repente, sentiu uma pro­funda vergonha da farsa em que estava metida.

— Está ficando tarde — murmurou, tensa.

Mas James pousou a mão de leve em seu ombro, detendo-a.

— Você deve ter amado Ryan imensamente...

Pouco à vontade, ela soltou-se e começou a descer os degraus.

— Não é um assunto que eu queira discutir.

— Talvez não, mas quando crianças, Ryan e eu éramos muito amigos.

— Tenho certeza de que isso não durou muito — ouviu-se Lily retrucando, porque estava ansiosa para mudar de assun­to. — O herdeiro da fortuna Potter e o filho do capataz?

— Nunca foi assim entre nós. Ryan ainda me considerava o bastante para ter-me telefonado no dia do casamento de vocês e confessar que estava mais feliz do que jamais esperara em sua vida.

Aquela era uma admissão que Lily sabia que transmitiria à irmã gêmea quando surgisse a ocasião. Mas, no momento, não queria falar sobre Ryan, pois sua farsa a fazia sentir-se a mais vil das criaturas.

James pegou-lhe a pequena mão.

- Olhe para mim... — pediu-lhe. — Orgulho-me de saber fazer um julgamento acertado, mas talvez eu tenha me preci­pitado em julgá-la por não ter atingido os meus padrões de comportamento depois da morte de Ryan.

— Foi há muito tempo.

— Céus, ao menos dê-me crédito por, enfim, tentar com­preender o que pode ter levado você a se comportar de maneira tão imprópria meras semanas depois do funeral!

Lily libertou a mão, seu desconforto dando lugar à raiva e ao ressentimento.

— Seu grande tolo! — sussurrou em furiosa censura.

— Quepasa? — Uma expressão dura surgiu no rosto de James diante do inesperado ataque.

— Você... você está enganado a respeito de tudo! — exclamou Lily numa passional defesa da irmã que adorava. — E é su­perficial demais para ser capaz de entender.

— Superficial? — repetiu ele, incrédulo.

— Quantas casas um homem precisa ter para morar? Como você pode saber o que é ser pobre, estar deprimido e não se importar com mais nada? — perguntou ela em fria condenação. — O que você sabe sobre o terrível sofrimento e o desespero que tiram uma pessoa dos eixos?

Com aquele desabafo, saído do fundo de seu coração, Lily lançou-lhe um último olhar desgostoso e afastou-se. Ignorou-o quando o ouviu chamando-a e continuou caminhando rapida­mente. Podia avistar o caminho de pedra agora e não via razão para percorrê-lo na companhia daquele homem, uma vez que podia encontrar a casa sozinha.

Enquanto avançava pelo caminho entre as árvores, lembra­va-se da noite em que Lilian falara sobre o repentino ataque cardíaco de Ryan. A irmã confiara-lhe que ficara tão arrasada depois que o marido morrera que fizera algumas coisas dais quais se arrependera. Lily não especulara a respeito na oca­sião, mas achava que agora sabia quais tinham sido aquelas coisas. Posar nua, envolver-se com homens casados. Homens que deveriam ter tido mais decência, pois Lilian estava com dezessete anos na época!

Emergindo de seus pensamentos, notou que a vegetação a sua volta parecia muito mais densa do que notara antes. Plan­tas exóticas floresciam num tapete fantástico e exuberante abaixo das árvores. Imensas samambaias, bromélias coloridas e delicadas orquídeas reluziam sob a luz difusa da floresta. Sim, a claridade estava diminuindo, ou talvez as copas das árvores formassem uma cobertura mais densa naquele ponto, ponderou e, então, ouviu o barulho de água correndo.

Parou em aturdimento quando viu as águas espumantes de uma cachoeira escorrendo por entre rochas até uma grande e serena lagoa abaixo. A água era tão cristalina que podia ver cada pedra abaixo da superfície. Era uma bela paisagem. Mas obviamente não estava no mesmo caminho que usara antes.

James iria esganá-la, pensou, irônica. Inclinando-se, colocou um dedo na água. Estava deliciosamente fresca. Ergueu-se de­vagar, atenta ao silêncio a volta. Sentia tanto calor que as roupas úmidas grudavam na pele. Apenas um mergulho de dois minutos, decidiu, sucumbindo à tentação. Depois, voltaria por aquele ca­minho e tentaria encontrar o outro que levava à casa.

Despindo-se com um suspiro de alívio, entrou na lagoa. Era simplesmente paradisíaca. Jogou água para o alto e molhou-se toda, deliciando-se com cada gota de água pura que lhe tocava a pele quente.

— Não se mova, Lily...

A voz de James soou baixa, mas seu tom fora de urgência. Com o choque indesejável, Lily realmente ficou imóvel, a quase total nudez sua maior preocupação. Num gesto automático, então, ergueu a cabeça e começou a cobrir os seios com as mãos. O que viu naquele instante com um único olhar de re­lance encheu-a de terror absoluto...

**Beijinhossss e Agradecimentos Para:**

**Mrs. Mandy Black**

**Doidinha Prongs**

**Ninha Baudelaire (a sumidaa)**

**n/a: Bommm pessoalll espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap. e desculpa pela demora, estive ocupada.**

**Meninasssss deixem reviews heimmmmmm... o proximo cap. não demora a vir. **

**Bjosssssssss**


	6. Êxtase momentâneo, tristeza quase imedia

**Êxtase momentâneo, tristeza quase imediata**

Nas sombras profundas entre as árvores, não mais encoberta pela densa vegetação, estava a maior e mais assustadora fera que Lily já vira fora de um zoológico.

O jaguar estava a uns meros quinze passos de distância do outro lado da lagoa. Os olhos reluzentes fixavam-se diretamente nela. Seu pavor era tamanho que não conseguia respirar, nem tirar os olhos do animal. E, então, com um movimento súbito que quase a matou de susto, o grande felino saltou por entre as árvores e desapareceu.

- Oh, céus... oh... oh, céus! - gemeu ela, os dentes ba­tendo, sua quase nudez absoluta agora a coisa mais remota em sua mente.

Um par de braços vigorosos tirou-a da água e colocou-a de volta em terra seca. Tremendo violentamente de medo, ela não conseguiu encontrar a voz de imediato.

- Você sabia que o jaguar é um excelente nadador? - perguntou James, enquanto tirava a camisa e a colocava em torno dos ombros dela. - Esta é a lagoa onde pega peixes. Você estava invadindo. - Agachou-se para pegar-lhe as roupas do chão, e Lily manteve-se junto a ele, ainda pálida e trêmula.

- Oh, tive tanto medo...

- Isso é bom. E mais sensato do que se embrenhar por uma floresta tropical sem estar ciente dos perigos à volta.

- Nunca mais...

Num gesto rápido, James colocou-lhe a blusa por cima da cabeça e tirou-lhe sua camisa dos ombros.

- Mas, em toda minha vasta experiência, acho que nunca vi algo tão adorável quanto você, nessa lagoa, durante um breve instante, antes de eu ter notado que tinha atraído outro admirador.

Com toda a calma, começou a colocar-lhe os braços nas man­gas da blusa, enquanto Lily estava ajoelhada no chão à sua frente, ainda paralisada pelo choque.

- Adorável? - murmurou.

- Sim... magnífica, na verdade... seus seios, seus cabelos, a maneira como a luz difusa do pôr-do-sol se refletia sobre sua pele...

- Oh... - Ela deparou com aqueles cintilantes olhos verdes, ciente de um inevitável calor que percorria seu corpo em reação às inesperadas palavras.

- Não... - declarou James num tom baixo, como se a tivesse ouvido falar.

Mas Lily não precisava dizer nada para saber do que ele estava falando e foi tomada por uma extraordinária sensação de poder ao notar-lhe as mãos bronzeadas tremendo enquanto a erguia e a ajudava a vestir a saia. Ficou surpresa com sua própria falta de preocupação em estar sendo vestida por ele. Tentou ima­ginar como teria lhe parecido na lagoa. Banhando-se na água cristalina, vestida apenas com uma calcinha transparente.

- Pareci sexy? - ouviu-se sussurrando com incontida curiosidade.

- Como uma ninfa das águas numa antiga pintura - admitiu ele, antes de guiá-la de volta pelo caminho que havia percorrido.

Lily sentia as pernas estranhamente fracas. O tempo pa­recia ter ficado em suspenso. Contornando um lado das ruínas, James entrou no caminho original, onde agora havia um jipe estacionado. Ergueu-a até o assento, as mãos novamente firmes e impessoais.

No tenso silêncio que se seguiu, ela apenas o observou ao volante, apreciando-lhe o perfil másculo e bonito, o coração disparando. Em toda a sua vida, jamais ansiara por tocar al­guém daquela maneira.

- Você gosta de flertar com o perigo - comentou James, despertando-a dos pensamentos.

Lily ainda estava atordoada com as sensações que a per­corriam, com o efeito devastador que aquele homem lhe exercia com um simples olhar ou toque. Era algo que a excitava e, ao mesmo tempo, apavorava, pois deixava-a ciente de sua com­pleta vulnerabilidade em relação a ele.

- Não é justo me culpar... - murmurou.

- Não... - concordou ele num tom rouco, estendendo a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto. - O desejo raramente é tão ime­diato quanto é entre nós. Isso me intriga, mas não tomará conta de mim. Não fique fantasiando sobre um futuro...

Lily compreendia o que estava ouvindo, mas não conseguia pensar a respeito. Deixou as palavras entrarem em seu sub­consciente, todo seu ser concentrado no som daquela voz ave­ludada, no toque daqueles dedos que agora contornavam seus lábios sensualmente.

- Nunca me senti desta maneira antes - admitiu, ofegante. Nem sequer sei definir o que é.

- Você me quer... e eu quero você. Desejo carnal não precisa de nenhum outro rótulo.

Desejo carnal?, perguntou-se Lily, enquanto ele se concen­trava na direção. Não era um rótulo que gostasse, mas afastou aquele pensamento depressa, temendo enfrentá-lo, banindo tudo com o que não podia lidar no momento.

Anoitecera com espantosa rapidez. Através dos faróis, ob­servou-o parando o jipe num pátio que presumiu dar para os fundos da casa. Ele desceu depressa e, inesperadamente, ti­rou-a do veículo, erguendo-a nos braços.

- Oh, ponha-me no chão, por favor - pediu ela com um riso nervoso.

- Não até que tenhamos chegado ao meu quarto.

- Mas e quanto a Arya? - perguntou ela, visivelmente perplexa com aquela aberta demonstração de intenções.

- Ela foi até a Cidade para passar a noite na casa das primas. Irão às compras pela manhã, algo que espero que acalme minha geniosa irmã.

James adiantou-se pelo pátio até uma porta nos fundos e subiu uma escadaria, ainda segurando-a como se não pesasse mais que uma pluma. Parou no alto da escada para tomar-lhe os lábios com um beijo faminto que a deixou com a mente rodopiando.

Quando, enfim, abriu os olhos, Lily se viu deitada na grande cama no quarto de James, que já começava a retirar-lhe a saia. Enquanto se sentiu tomada por certa confusão, uma vez que as coisas estavam indo mais depressa do que ingenuamente esperara, ele fitou-a com seus penetrantes olhos verdes e tirou a camisa.

- Oh...

- "Oh"... o quê? - Ele abriu um sorriso cativante que lhe iluminou o rosto de traços fortes e o deixou ainda mais bonito.

Lily ficou simplesmente fascinada por aquele sorriso. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o coração descompassado, apenas observou-o. Sem a camisa, era magnífico. Pele bronzeada, pêlos negros cobrindo-lhe o peito forte, músculos bem definidos. En­quanto o viu despindo a calça, não pôde resistir à tentação de admirar-lhe o corpo de perfeição masculina.

Mas, notando a intensidade com que o afetava, foi tomada por súbito nervosismo e desviou o olhar. Sua curiosidade fora, sem dúvida, satisfeita. E já não fora sem tempo, disse a si mesma. Ali estava, aproximando-se dos vinte e três anos e ainda virgem. Amava James, aquela era a verdade. Ele podia não correspon­der ao seu amor, mas se estava disposta a ignorar o fato no momento, a responsabilidade era sua, certo? Um súbito pensa­mento, porém, deixou-a em pânico. E se ele se desse conta de que não era a amante experiente que julgava que fosse?

- James? - começou, umedecendo os lábios.

- Está ficando impaciente? - provocou ele com um sorriso.

- Bem... não... Apenas acho que talvez não devêssemos estar nos apressando nisto...

- Acha que eu a estou apressando? - Ele começou a massagear-lhe os ombros, deitando-a de encontro aos travesseiros. - Você está muito tensa.

- Sim, mas... mas...

- Adoro seus lábios - confessou James, roçando-os com os seus, aquela proximidade fazendo-a sucumbir novamente.

- Oh...

- O que você estava dizendo?

- Nada... - Lily não pôde mais pensar com clareza quando aqueles lábios possessivos tomaram os seus num beijo sôfrego, impetuoso. Só havia lugar para as sensações incríveis que lhe iam sendo despertadas a cada segundo.

Longos momentos depois, James beijou-lhe o pescoço, o colo, só afastando os lábios para despir-lhe a blusa que ainda representava uma barreira.

- Adoro seus seios também - sussurrou-lhe, começando a acariciá-los. Capturou-lhe, então, um mamilo rosado entre os lábios, sugando-o demoradamente. A instantânea onda de prazer apanhou Lily de surpresa, expandindo-se até os pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Era tomada por uma espécie de febre que mal compreendia, mas que, assim mesmo, dominava-a. Arqueou o corpo instintivamente, abraçando-o pelo pes­coço ao mesmo tempo, puxando-o mais para si.

James, enfim, ergueu a cabeça, os olhos verdes cintilando com um ar de conquista.

- Então, você realmente me quer... - disse, rouco.

- Você não sabe disso?

- As mulheres conseguem mentir melhor do que os homens. Mas se você tentasse fingir suas reações, eu teria percebido.

Tornando a beijá-la nos lábios ardorosamente, percorreu-lhe o corpo curvilíneo com mãos experientes, a confirmação de suas palavras na excitação com que a sentiu reagindo quando lhe chegou ao centro da feminilidade. Afagou-a com ousadia irre­sistível. Lily reagiu com uma paixão que não julgara possuir, um soluço convulsivo escapando-lhe dos lábios, seu corpo se arqueando na direção das deliciosas carícias.

Enfim, quando achou que não conseguiria suportar mais prazer tão intenso, quando parecia quase chegar a um grau de excitação como nunca experimentara, James deitou-se so­bre seu corpo, preparando-se para possuí-la.

Naquele instante, apesar de inebriada pelas incríveis sen­sações, Lily ainda mantinha o bastante da razão para se dar conta do passo que estava prestes a dar.

- James? - sussurrou um tanto aflita.

- Sim, eu sei. Também não posso esperar mais um instante sequer. Nunca desejei tanto uma mulher quanto a você!

Num instante, o súbito pânico contra o qual ela estivera lutando dissipou-se. Teve uma imagem de si mesma como a de uma mulher que enlouquecia um homem de desejo. Adorou aquela imagem. Fechou os olhos e, em seguida, ele a penetrava e foi o instante mais extraordinário que já tivera. Houve apenas uma pontada momentânea de dor, que a fez cerrar os dentes, mas, logo depois, tomada outra vez pela incrível excitação, parou de pensar e tornou a se concentrar novamente nas sensações.

Acompanhou o ritmo frenético dele com movimentos instin­tivos de seu corpo, seu deleite intensificando-se cada vez mais, guiando-a até aquele ápice de total arrebatamento. De repente, então, foi tomada por um êxtase fantástico, soltando um grito de total surpresa no auge de seu prazer.

Longos momentos depois, enquanto repousavam um nos bra­ços do outro, estudou James com os olhos cheios de fascínio. Lembrou-se dos momentos em que o êxtase também o arreba­tara, da paixão que vira em seu rosto, e foi tomada por uma onda de satisfação feminina.

- Você é maravilhoso - sussurrou, sonhadora.

- Foi bom... - murmurou James como um indolente felino da floresta, aceitando o elogio com naturalidade. - Na verdade, foi espetacular. - Rolou na cama, mantendo-a em seus braços, até deitá-la sobre seu corpo. Estudou-a com o cenho franzido de leve com quase fascinação. - E sabe de uma coisa? Quero você outra vez.

- Si... - disse Lily, sentindo-se subitamente confiante o bastante para provocá-lo.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios cheios, másculos, de James e ele pareceu relaxar ainda mais.

- E outra vez - acrescentou com um riso rouco. - E mais outra... Quantos encontros repetidos me serão permitidos?

Ela corou e afundou o rosto contente no ombro largo dele.

- Quem está contando? - sussurrou timidamente.

James afastou o lençol. Franziu, então, o cenho e sentou-se na cama. Lily acompanhou-lhe a direção do olhar e gelou, mortificada, pois havia uma pequena mancha vermelha no lençol debaixo.

- Céus! - exclamou ele, confuso.

Pensando mais depressa do que já fizera antes em sua vida, Lily justificou:

- Meu joelho... Eu caí quando estava andando pelas ruínas nesta tarde...

- E você não disse nada? - retrucou James em tom de censura. - Neste clima, qualquer ferimento precisa ser tratado!

A escoriação no joelho dela foi devidamente examinada. Ele deixou a cama, insistindo para que o corte superficial fosse limpo com anti-séptico. Enquanto estava ocupado, cuidando daquilo, Lily começou a respirar mais normalmente outra vez.

- Você é tão descuidada com seu próprio bem-estar! - disse James, preocupado, um quê de exasperação na voz. - Até mesmo um pequeno machucado pode levar a uma séria infecção. E se o corte sangrou outra vez é porque ainda não começou a se fechar.

Lily tolerou o sermão, um imenso alívio dominando-a enquan­to se dava conta de como estivera perto de ter sua falsa identidade descoberta. Se James tivesse se dado conta de que aquela fora a sua primeira vez, teria sabido que não podia ser Lilian Dumbledore.

Depois que ele lhe colocou um leve curativo no joelho esfolado e tornou a atirá-la na cama, seus olhos verdes divertidos, Lily riu, não podendo evitar. Novamente, então, uma corrente eletrizante surgiu entre ambos, o desejo reavivando-se, e ele inclinou-se para tomar-lhe os lábios com um beijo repleto de paixão.

Lily virou-se na cama e estendeu a mão, descobrindo que estava sozinha.

Sentando-se, estudou o lugar onde estava com surpresa. En­quanto dormira, James devia tê-la levado para o quarto de hóspedes. Um homem discreto, sem dúvida, pensou, mas não pôde conter a ponta de ansiedade e o desapontamento por não ter acordado nos braços dele.

Levantando-se, rumou para o chuveiro, e tudo o que pôde pensar foi em James. Como pudera se apaixonar tanto no espaço de uma semana? Mas, afinal, fora uma semana bastante estranha e intensa, e James era, de fato, único. Enquanto colocava um vestido azul-marinho, acalentava as lembranças da noite anterior. Ainda estivera escuro na última vez em que ele fizera amor com ela. Depois, exausta, adormecera.

Deu um bocejo. Mas, apesar de cansada, estava determinada a aparecer para o treinamento no computador que Dominga mencionara. Não queria que James pensasse que tentaria tirar proveito da recente intimidade entre ambos.

A onda de alegria que a dominava era-lhe totalmente nova, pensou, enquanto descia a escadaria para fazer o desjejum. Mas ele nem sequer sabe quem você é, uma voz indesejável em sua mente disse-lhe de repente. Em pânico, tratou de reprimir logo tal lembrança. No fundo, estava dolorosamente ciente de que quebrara cada regra que já havia respeitado, mas a feli­cidade que sentia a cada vez que pensava em James era muito mais poderosa do que quaisquer incertezas.

Esperou vê-lo, mas acabou fazendo o desjejum sozinha e, durante toda a manhã em que passou recebendo o treinamento no escritório, ele também não apareceu ali. Deveria procurá-lo? Ou pareceria muito atirada? Deveria esperar até que ele fosse à sua procura?

Torturada por aquela dúvida, achou que o intervalo para o almoço nunca chegaria. Mas tão logo chegou, seguiu pelo cor­redor diretamente até o escritório particular de James. Quan­do se aproximou, porém, ouviu vozes através da porta entrea­berta e deu-se conta de que Arya retornara. Percebendo que os irmãos discutiam, resolveu afastar-se, mas, naquele momento, uma soluçante Arya saiu para o corredor.

- É como se eu fosse uma escrava! - queixou-se aos prantos. - James está ameaçando suspender minha mesada. Nem o meu próprio dinheiro me pertence. E ele ainda diz que tem o direito de me dizer como viver minha vida e que tenho tido liberdade demais!

Surpresa, Lily abraçou-a do leve pela cintura, tentando consolá-la. Ao que lhe parecia, Arya não tinha liberdade alguma. Exceto talvez a de gastar quanto quisesse em seu sofisticado guarda-roupa.

- Agora, não tenho permissão para ir a lugar algum sem uma acompanhante. Na minha idade! Serei motivo de piadas!

Enquanto a morena alta apertava os lábios trêmulos e se afastava pelo corredor, Lily observou-a com o coração aper­tado. Uma acompanhante? Naquele século? Não era de admirar que Arya estivesse arrasada. Mesmo levando em conta as diferenças culturais entre seu país e o dele, James estava tratando a irmã como uma criança que tinha que ser controlada. Era natural que ela lutasse por sua independência.

De cenho franzido com aquele pensamento, bateu à porta do escritório. Como não obteve resposta, entrou. James estava de costas para a porta, a tensão em seus ombros visível. Percebendo que alguém entrara, virou-se, então, um brilho de raiva nos olhos.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? - perguntou num tom frio tão logo a viu.

A atitude distante intimidou Lily e deixou-lhe as faces afo­gueadas, como se tivesse cometido algum terrível delito.

- Bem, talvez este não seja o melhor momento para...

- E por que não seria?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, seu nervosismo crescente. De repente, a tentativa de vê-lo pareceu inconveniente e o pior dos erros.

- Sei que você e Arya tiveram uma discussão - admitiu, pouco à vontade.

- Não é um assunto que lhe diga respeito - respondeu ele, ainda mais frio e reticente.

- É claro que não, mas... - Lily não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Aquele não era o homem sorridente e cheio de paixão que a tomara nos braços e fizera amor com ela a noite inteira.

Um pesado silêncio pairou entre ambos.

- Você acha que o fato de ter partilhado da minha cama ontem à noite lhe dá privilégios especiais?

Lily empalideceu diante da pergunta carregada de desprezo. Com uma dor profunda em seu peito, perdeu naquele momento a ingênua fé no que acreditara que haviam partilhado. Fez um esforço sobre-humano, no entanto, para não deixar trans­parecer quanto estava abalada.

- Bem, talvez um privilégio especial - disse, mantendo a cabeça erguida enquanto voltava até a porta -, o de que você fosse cavalheiro o bastante para não atirar isso na minha cara!

James adiantou-se para detê-la, o maxilar rijo evidencian­do sua tensão. Ergueu a mão como se pretendesse tocá-la, mas deixou-a cair ao longo do corpo.

- Esta situação é insustentável - disse com dura clareza. - Pare de fazer seus jogos. Aceite a derrota, assine aquele acordo de reembolso a Dumbledore e volte para Londres.

- Mas eu...

- Céus, não vou manter um caso com você enquanto minha irmã estiver sob o mesmo teto - declarou ele, desgostoso, o rosto endurecendo ainda mais. - A noite de ontem foi uma completa loucura!

Lily via aquilo agora. De repente, tudo ficava claro como cristal. Com certeza, apenas a insanidade temporária poderia tê-la convencido do contrário. E dar-se conta de que James chegara àquela conclusão muito antes dela dava nova dimensão ao seu sofrimento. Sem mais uma palavra, pois não era capaz de dizer mais nada, deixou o escritório.

**Comentando reviews por Girl Storm:**

**Mila Potter Evans: **O Monstro do Lago Ness?? ¬¬' meio improvável não? E quanto ao fato de nosso herói James Deus Grego Potter aparecer... bemmmmm você leu o cap. Não é??/

Se vai demorar pra ela contar pra ele sua verdadeira identidade?? Você acha mesmo que eu diria??

Vou deixar essa questão no ar...

Bjosssssss

**Thaty: **Bommm se o outro cap. foi diferente, este aqui foi realmente promissor não?

**Lellys Evans Potter: **Sim eu conheço, realmente lembra aquela novela, o nome da história é Ardente Desejo (dã) e a autora é Lynne Graham.

Bjosss

**Doidinha Prongs: **Que bommm q gostouuuu, estou esperando você att heimmmm...

**Brockthuela: **Bem você já descobriu não é? )

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **É isso aiiii Mandy, James nelaaaaa...hauhauhauahu, tem razão ela é completamente louca, e quanto a Lílian, não se preocupe tanto com ela(por enquanto).

Bjossssss

**srta Karol: **Malvada? Quem? Eu? O.O...ahuahuahuahuahua, vamos deixar claro que ru não me responsabilizo por danos causados as leitoras... ahauhauhaa. Que bom que esta gostando, mas não se esqueça de que a fic é uma adpitação, Ok??

Bjosssssss, e continue a ler

**Melani: **Que bom que você esta gostando, e perdoi o errinho(errinho?) da adaptadora (nunca fui mto boa em geografia).

Continue a ler, Bjossssss

**Ninha Baudelaire: **Bommmm não doeu, e lembre-se aniversário tem lados positivos.

Como você pode ameaçar matar meu presente de aniversário(urght - lembre-se dos lados positivos)??

Que chantagem vil e cruelll, e pior a machadadas...

Mas depois conversamos sobre isso... não vou me esquecer sua má/mostrando a língua para você/

Bjosssss(por falar em Eat you alive... o q vc esta esperando pra att??/)


	7. Fuga

CAPITULO VII

Lily viu-se de volta a seu quarto sem sequer se lembrar de ter subido as escadas.

Trêmula, afundou numa cadeira, o olhar fixo no vazio. Agira feito uma tola. James chamara a intimidade de ambos de completa loucura, mas nem sequer sabia da missa a metade, não era? Ainda acreditava que ela era Lilian, golpista desalmada e garota leviana. Tornou a pôr-se de pé abruptamente, tomada por um súbito desespero para reassumir sua própria identidade, sua reputação, contando-lhe toda a verdade. Então, a razão e o constrangimento voltaram a dominá-la e tornou a sentar-se na cadeira, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos num acesso de frustração.

Prometera que protegeria Lilian. Que jamais a trairia. A irmã precisava de tempo para resolver seus assuntos finan ceiros e para decidir como e quando contar a Roger sobre a situação complicada em que se encontrava. Lily prometera que lhe daria aquele tempo. Além do mais, apenas uma tola acharia que James receberia bem a confissão de uma farsa daquelas. Na certa, só teria ficado mais ultrajado e furioso.

De qualquer ângulo que analisasse a situação, ela via que sentenciara a si mesma à dor no exato dia em que conhecera James Potter e o fizera acreditar que era a viúva de Ryan Dumbledore. Desde o instante em que o vira pela primeira vez, já estivera mentindo como nunca em sua vida! Fora, sem dúvida, uma ironia do destino que tivesse se apaixonado perdi damente pelo homem. E não precisava se iludir, imaginando que James a acharia mais atraente como Lily Evans. A realidade era uma só: ele a rejeitara.

Ela fora apenas uma aventura de uma noite. Nem sequer uma noite inteira, pois James removera-a de sua cama antes do amanhecer e agora queria vê-la fora de sua casa e de seu país também. Um homem não podia deixar seus sentimentos mais claros!

Mas era em grande parte culpada por seu próprio sofrimento, admitiu. Achara que o sexo seria um caminho mágico até o coração dele? Contraiu o rosto com amargura, zangada com sua própria fraqueza. Deixara que James a usasse. Mas como podia culpá-lo quando se oferecera de bandeja? Ele nem sequer fingira que queria um relacionamento sério. Não lhe dissera uma única mentira. E ainda assim fora para a cama com ele! Como conseguiria lidar algum dia com a humilhante verdade?

Uma criada bateu à porta e entregou-lhe um grande envelope pardo antes de se retirar.

Abrindo-o, Lily viu que se tratava do acordo de reembolso do dinheiro a Dumbledore. Céus, o que deveria fazer com o maldito documento se não podia assiná-lo?

Tinha que telefonar para a irmã outra vez; não havia es colha. Deixando o quarto, adiantou-se pelo corredor. Um dos quartos de hóspedes estava com a porta aberta, obviamente a fim de ser arejado. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Lily adiantou-se até o telefone sobre o criado-mudo e discou o número do apartamento de Lilian em Londres.

— Achei que você não fosse ligar mais! — exclamou a irmã, acusadora.

— Você comentou algo com Roger? — Lily franziu o cenho por um momento, distraída por um ruidoso clique na linha.

— Como posso fazer isso se ele está na Alemanha?

Lily esquecera-se por completo do fato. Somente agora se lembrava de a irmã ter-se queixado de que a empresa onde o noivo trabalhava o enviaria para Berlim por uma quinzena e que ele só retornaria às vésperas do casamento.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Ouça, Lily, houve uma boa oferta pelo seu apartamento e eu a aceitei. Pretendo dizer a Roger que darei o dinheiro a você.

Lily ficou tensa e incrédula com a notícia.

— Mas...

— Quando, na verdade, transferirei o dinheiro para o banco de Dumbledore na Espanha. Está bem? Está satisfeita agora?

— Você precisa contar a verdade a Roger, Lilian.

— Não, não preciso. Agora, você só tem que convencer Potter de que isso é tudo o que tenho condições de devolver.

— Não creio que James aceitará.

— Como pode ser tão pouco cooperativa enquanto estou de pendendo tanto de você? — retrucou Lilian num tom de con denação. — Na verdade, aposto que você já criou uma terrível confusão qualquer aí!

Lily empalideceu, o estômago em nós.

— Fiz tudo o que pude...

— _Tudo_ _exceto dizer a ela para parar de usar você!_ — A inesperada intervenção de uma outra voz feminina na linha causou tamanho choque em Lily que largou o fone como se estivesse em brasa. Arya?

Ela olhou petrificada enquanto a irmã de James entrava calmamente no quarto. Segurava um telefone sem fio junto ao ouvido, um telefone ao qual ainda estava falando!

— Você tem muita coragem, Lilian... enviando Lily até aqui como um cordeiro para a mesa de sacrifício, para poder salvar a sua própria e preciosa pele!

— Arya! — exclamou Lily, apanhando o fone que deixara cair para ver se a irmã ainda estava na linha. — Lilian?

— Quem... quem era aquela? — murmurou Lilian, parecendo igualmente chocada.

Junto à porta do quarto, que fechara atrás de si, a morena baixou o telefone sem fio para demonstrar que já dissera tudo o que pretendera.

— Esqueça — disse Lily, trêmula. — Conversaremos depois — apressou-se a acrescentar e desligou.

— Vamos descer para conversar num lugar mais tranquilo — sugeriu Arya com um ar divertido, como se ter descoberto que ela era uma impostora não fosse algo de séria importância.

Atordoada, Lily seguiu-a até o andar de baixo. Arya adiantou-se até uma suntuosa sala de estar, fechou a porta atrás de ambas e sentou-se num sofá de brocado.

— Como você descobriu? — perguntou Lily, fitando-a com olhos ainda arregalados.

— Foi muito fácil. Antes de você ter subido, fui até seu quarto, abri sua mala à procura de seu passaporte e olhei. Então, abri sua carteira e encontrei duas fotos. Há uma de gêmeas com cerca de um ano e outra de você e de sua irmã já adultas. — Arya revirou os olhos com visível desdém diante de tamanho sentimentalismo.

— Então, agora você vai contar ao seu irmão...

— Não necessariamente...

— Mas...

— É evidente que James acabará descobrindo cedo ou tarde. Por que eu deveria me envolver? Quero dizer, de uma maneira ou de outra, sua tola irmã vai acabar pagando, porque ele não desiste.

— Lilian não é tola. Só está _assustada!._ — Vendo a ex pressão impassível de Arya, Lily soltou um suspiro. — Está certo, deixe-me contar-lhe a história toda e talvez, en tão, você compreenda.

Arya ouviu com interesse, mas não demonstrou a menor simpatia por Lilian.

— Ainda não entendo por que você teve que enfrentar toda essa situação desagradável no lugar dela.

— Minha irmã não planejou as coisas dessa maneira.

— Mas não está lamentando nem um pouco a forma como tudo acabou acontecendo. — Arya observou-lhe o rosto preo cupado e sacudiu a cabeça, intrigada. — Você é altruísta de mais. Bem, mas agora só precisa de um meio de escapar de pressa de James e eu posso provê-lo.

Lily fitou-a com uma expressão de incredulidade no olhar. A morena corou.

— Bem, qual é a finalidade de você continuar aqui? Você não pode assinar aquele acordo de reembolso, nem partir sem ajuda.

— Mas você é a irmã de James.

— Meia irmã, por parte de pai — corrigiu-a Arya, apertando os lábios. — Não estou sendo desleal. Estou apenas vendo o meu lado. James estará no encalço de sua irmã, não importando o que aconteça, e não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito.

Havia uma terrível verdade no comentário que fez Lily estremecer. Podia esperar que a transferência bancária de fun dos que Lilian mencionara fosse o bastante para fazer com que James se mostrasse mais razoável. Mas ainda não en tendia por que Arya estava lhe oferecendo ajuda.

— E de que maneira você estaria "vendo o seu lado" se me ajudasse a partir?

— Isso é um assunto meu. Mas você só tem algumas horas para se decidir. James está de partida para uma reunião de negócios em Nova York ao final desta tarde, mas estará de volta amanhã à noite. Eu certamente não poderia ajudar você a partir com ele por perto!

Arya levantou-se, adiantando-se até a porta.

— Assim, dependerá de você, E pelo que vejo, não tem muitas opções, porque se decidir não partir, eu provavelmente sentirei a necessidade de contar a James que está com a irmã gêmea boa, não com a malvada! — disse antes de se retirar do quarto.

Lily sentiu o estômago em nós diante da crua ameaça. Desorientada, decidiu voltar para o escritório. Enquanto a equi pe fazia o longo horário de almoço adotado em climas quentes, estava vazio. Sentou-se à sua mesa e soltou um profundo sus piro, tentando se acalmar. James ficaria furioso com sua recusa em assinar o acordo, algo que ela não podia fazer, e achava que já bancara a tola o bastante sem ser forçada a continuar num lugar onde era indesejável.

Ao mesmo tempo, porém, se desaparecesse sem ter assinado o acordo, poderia acabar levando James até Lilian antes do casamento. Mas Roger não estava na Alemanha agora, onde poderia ser poupado de tudo aquilo? Se deixasse uma carta, prometendo aquela transferência de dinheiro que Lilian men cionara, aquilo não satisfaria James ao menos por uma se mana ou duas? Era um homem muito importante e ocupado. Quais eram as chances de que largasse tudo e fosse para Lon dres imediatamente?

A porta se abriu, e James entrou no escritório. Tão logo a viu, adquiriu uma expressão fria, distante.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou num tom cortante.

— Eu não estava com vontade de almoçar..,

— Céus, você é mesmo capaz de qualquer coisa para não abrir mão de seus lucros obtidos de maneira ilícita! Mas, se está determinada a continuar fingindo que quer trabalhar aqui, é melhor que se torne útil.

— Útil?

James colocou uma folha de papel sobre a mesa.

— Abra este arquivo e o imprima para mim.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto se esforçava para usar o que aprendera durante a manhã e realizar a tarefa, Lily perguntou-se por que estava se dando ao trabalho. A quem estava tentando impressionar? Onde estava seu orgulho? James comportava-se como um verdadeiro déspota.

— Está planejando levar o dia todo para executar essa sim ples tarefa? — perguntou ele, mordaz.

Lily ergueu as mãos subitamente, cerrando os punhos e bateu-os de encontro ao teclado. Levantou-se, então, numa ex plosão de raiva.

— Pare de falar comigo desse jeito! Já entendi o recado, está bem?

— Você vai ter entendido o recado depois que tiver assinado aquele acordo.

— Pelos céus...

— Uma vez que o tiver assinado, talvez eu resolva lhe fazer uma visita na próxima vez em que for a Londres.

Desconcertada, Lily franziu o cenho.

— Eu não entendo...

— Não? — retrucou ele com um riso cínico. — Você desperta o pior lado da minha natureza. Se eu conseguir resistir à ten tação, você nunca mais tornará a me ver.

Percorreu-a de alto a baixo com um olhar de pura apreciação masculina, notando como o vestido azul-marinho lhe acentuava cada curva do corpo bem-feíto. Lily sentiu as faces afogueadas, o coração disparando e soube que tinha que lutar contra si mesma. O fato de ele ter mencionado que poderia vê-la em Londres abalara-a, minando-lhe as defesas.

— Por outro lado — prosseguiu ele, um sorriso sensual nos lábios —, sou solteiro e posso ter você quando quiser. Por que deveria negar a mim mesmo uma indulgência ocasional?

Lily empalideceu, enquanto, enfim, compreendia. James estava totalmente a par do poder absoluto que exercia sobre ela, do fato de afetá-la de tal maneira que ela não tinha forças para resistir, não importando o que acontecesse. Aquela foi a derradeira humilhação.

— Você acha que... que eu sinto algo por você. E está disposto a usar isso para me forçar a fazer o que quer? — indagou, acusadora e inconformada com o fato de alguém ser capaz de ser tão manipulador.

James meneou a cabeça em confirmação.

Ela desviou o olhar, lutando contra a ameaça de lágrimas. Céus, não sabia fingir. Era evidente que, durante a paixão e a intimidade que haviam partilhado, deixara transparecer o que sentia por ele, e agora aquilo estava sendo usado contra ela. Engoliu em seco, chocada com a degradante proposta que estava lhe sendo apresentada,

— Entendo que esteja se sentindo injustiçada — disse James, seu ar satisfeito. — Quantas vezes você usou a seu bel-prazer homens que estavam loucos por você? Mas, desta vez, será diferente.

Lily saiu de detrás da mesa que os separava, o rubor da indignação tingindo-lhe as faces.

— Se acha que eu seria tola a ponto de deixar você me reduzir ao nível de uma ordinária qualquer com quem passa a noite quando tem vontade...

— Palavras tão acaloradas — interrompeu-a James ar rogante. — Ainda assim, você não impôs limites ontem à noite. Você me queria demais para ser sensata ou calculista e isso lhe trouxe vantagens, não é? Pois o que estou lhe oferecendo agora é um tipo de acordo para o qual você é perfeita.

— Não, não sou! — negou ela, tomada pelo ultraje.

— Muitas vezes na vida, todos acabamos nos conformando com o melhor que podemos conseguir. Assim, escolha entre mim e o dinheiro que praticamente extorquiu de Dumbledore. Pode ter uma, mas não as duas coisas. E se escolher a mim, será apenas nos meus termos.

— Não posso acreditar que está falando comigo desse jeito!

— Não é maravilhoso que você ainda possua esse encantador traço de inocência quase infantil quando as coisas não saem exatamente como planejou? — Um sorriso mordaz surgiu no rosto dele quando se deteve por um momento à porta antes de sair. — Nenhum homem em seu juízo perfeito manteria você num escritório. Quando esmurrou o teclado, você desconectou o sistema inteiro. Terei que contactar meu escritório central em Londres para obter esses números agora.

Atordoada, Lily olhou para o monitor do computador, que apresentava uma mensagem de erro. Fechou os olhos por um momento para tentar controlar o turbilhão de emoções. Mas James a desconcertara ao extremo. Ele tinha um escritório central de algum tipo em Londres? Com que frequência ia até lá? Mortificada pelos pensamentos que nem sequer deviam es tar lhe ocorrendo, experimentou uma onda de desprezo por si mesma. Mesmo que James Potter estivesse em Londres a cada maldita semana nunca mais queria tornar a vê-lo! Es tava tão seguro de si mesmo, tão certo de que a tinha à sua mercê! Bem, logo o prepotente homem descobriria que ela aprendera com seus erros!

Lily foi à procura de Arya e, através de uma criada, encontrou-a na sala de ginástica da mansão se exercitando.

— Pensei sobre o que você disse — anunciou tão logo a viu. — Aceitarei sua ajuda. Quero ir para casa!

Quando a última frase foi proferida, mas na forma de um desabafo emocional, Arya parou de pedalar na bicicleta ergometrica para estudá-la com atenção.

— Então, James já andou bancando o tirano com você também.

— Isto não tem nada a ver com seu arrogante irmão! — retrucou Lily de maneira um tanto impensada naquelas circunstâncias.

A atenção de Arya já fora desviada. Seus grandes olhos brilhavam com satisfação.

— Eu adoraria ver a cara de James quando perceber que nós duas desaparecemos!

Olá depos de uns três anos sem postar eu finalmente criei vergonha na cara e voltei.

Espero q vcs continuem a ler!

Bom...

Um beijo para:

**Tonks e Lupin**

**Thaty**

**Nath Mansur**

**AdlaPoynter**

**Jaque Weasley**

**banny**

**Maga do 4**

**Isabel**

**cklovewinter**

**Mary-Veiga**

Agradecimento especial a Mary – Veiga q me mandou a review hj e não sei bem o pq, me inspirou a continuar.

Vou tentar postar to semana ok gente, então segunda que vem eu posto mais... se eu conseguir alguma review é claro!


	8. Aparições e Surpresas

Aparições e Surpresas

Ao final da noite daquele mesmo dia, Lily des cobrira quanto podia ser difícil e embaraçoso "desaparecer" com Arya Potter no comando da situação. Notando com alívio que a temperamental morena estava agora adormecida, ela tornou a se acomodar em sua própria poltrona no avião. Tendo se passado apenas uma hora desde a decolagem com destino a Londres, ela já estava sentindo os efeitos de sua fuga: seus nervos estavam em frangalhos e sen tia-se exausta. Ainda assim, Arya planejara a partida de ambas da Hacienda de Oro com notável eficiência.

Enquanto Lily escrevera uma carta a James para explicar sobre a transferencia de dinheiro que Lilian prometera fazer a Dumbledore, ainda sem revelar sua farsa, a criada de Arya arrumara suas coisas e tirara sua mala da casa. Fora condu zida, em seguida, a uma saída nos fundos. Houvera um grande automóvel à espera, com Arya sentada no banco de trás.

— Lily, sente-se logo na direção antes que alguém nos veja! — exclamara ela em tom de urgência.

Fora quando Lily descobrira por que havia sido tão essencial aos planos de Arya. Ela vira sua carteira de motorista em sua bolsa.

— É claro que eu nunca dirijo — respondera a morena com altivez quando ela manifestara sua surpresa. — Há sempre um chofer à minha disposição, mas se eu pedir a um dos em pregados que me leve ao aeroporto, James descobrirá muito antes de eu ter chegado lá!

Lily achara o longo percurso um pesadelo. Nunca dirigira um carro tão grande antes, nem de um lado diferente da estrada. Depois, houvera os horrores do tráfego congestionado da Cidade da Guatemala, os desvios errados que fizera, os outros motoristas que haviam buzinado furiosamente em sua direção. Estivera com os nervos em frangalhos quando, enfim, haviam chegado ao aeroporto. Mas o pior ainda estivera por vir...

Mesmo duas horas depois, Lily ainda corava ao se lembrar das cenas constrangedoras da morena, exigindo tratamento diferenciado da companhia aérea por ser uma Potter, mesmo em detrimento a outros passageiros. Não se surpreendia mais com o fato de James ter agido como um severo irmão mais velho com sua mimada irmã. Arya era imatura, incontrolável quando sofria a menor contrariedade e inescrupulosa. Parecia-se mais como uma adolescente problemática do que como uma mulher adulta, pensou Lily. Riqueza e indul gência demais tinham-na deixado daquele jeito? James es tivera tentando endireitar a irmã?

— Gosto realmente de você — confiara-lhe ela antes de ter adormecido. — Quando eu tiver montado meu próprio aparta mento em Londres, poderá ir me visitar se quiser.

Lily não entendia por que, de repente, sentia-se tão respon sável pela outra jovem. Mas parecia-lhe que, apesar de sua beleza estonteante e aparente sofisticação, Arya ainda não estava preparada para a independência e a liberdade pelas quais ansiava.

A cada minuto de vôo que a afastava da Guatemala e de James, Lily sentia-se mais preocupada. O que Lilain acharia de seu retorno sem ter-lhe resolvido os problemas da maneira que esperara? James ficaria ainda mais furioso com o fato de ter partido levando sua temperamental irmã consigo. Parecia que, não importando o que fizesse, nunca agia da maneira certa...

— Telefonarei para você quando tiver tempo — prometeu Arya enquanto suas malas eram colocadas no táxi que Lily lhe providenciara na saída do Aeroporto de Heathrow. — Mas não espere um contato meu tão cedo. Estarei ocupada demais socialmente.

Lily rumou direto para o apartamento da irmã em Dock-lands. Lilian ficou perplexa em vê-la à porta, mas, enfim, abra çou-a com alívio.

— Que bom que você voltou! Resolveu tudo?

— Não exatamente...

— Você não assinou aquele acordo, certo?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça e explicou a situação que deixara para trás. Enquanto se ocupava em fazer um chá para a irmã, Lilian ouvia ansiosamente e, então, começou a parecer aturdida.

— Por que você fica dizendo o nome dele dessa maneira?

— O nome do quem?

— James.

Lily corou.

— Não o estou dizendo de nenhuma maneira específica. Ele é a parte central de toda essa situação, apenas isso.

A irmã não se deixou convencer.

— Não me diga que perdeu a cabeça por causa do sujeito que está tentando arruinar minha vida?

— Com um pouco de sorte, isso não acontecerá, se você resolver esse assunto com o pai de Ryan de uma vez por todas.

— Resolverei. Falei com um advogado ontem e ele cuidará de tudo. Mas, no momento, é em ouvir o que aconteceu com você que estou mais interessada.

— Eu apenas quero esquecer que estive na Guatemala — disse Lily com sinceridade.

O silêncio prolongou-se por um momento ou dois. Lilian, então, deu de ombros.

— Bem, se Potter vier até aqui a fim de causar mais problemas, não me encontrará. Fui contratada como maquiadora por uma produtora de filmes que começará a gravar na Escócia neste fim de semana e tenho que estar nos estúdios dentro de uma hora!

— Parece divertido... — Lily ocultou seu desapontamento com o fato de a irmã estar de partida logo após sua chegada.

— Mas isso significa que não estarei aqui para ajudar você a tirar suas coisas de seu apartamento. O comprador quer se mudar para lá o mais rápido possível. E quanto mais depressa ficar com o apartamento, mais depressa Dumbledore receberá seu dinheiro. Apenas ainda não decidi o que vou dizer a Roger.

— Sabe... eu achei que você ficaria furiosa comigo por eu ter voltado.

Lilian fez uma careta, as faces corando.

— Arya me colocou no meu devido lugar com o que me disse ao telefone. Por que você deveria enfrentar tudo no meu lugar? Lamento muito ter colocado você nessa confusão, para início de conversa — admitiu. — Meus pecados voltaram para me assombrar e terei que lidar com tudo isso da melhor mnneira que puder.

Lily apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda ansiosa pelo desfecho daquela situação e, trinta minutos depois, sentada no táxi que a levaria ao pequeno apartamento em que morara com a mãe, soltou um profundo suspiro. As apinhadas ruas da cidade e o clima frio de inverno pareceram-lhe um desolador contraste com a beleza exuberante de um país colorido como a Guatemala...

Duas atarefadas semanas depois, Lily mudou-se para o apartamento da irmã. Lilian ainda estava ausente. Terminara o trabalho com a equipe de filmagem, mas retornara da Escócia diretamente para Oxford, encontrando-se lá no momento, na casa dos pais de Roger, para onde ele regressaria da Alemanha, O casamento de ambos seria dali a apenas três dias em Londres e, graças à eficiência da futura sogra, que fizera questão de organizar tudo, Lilian nem sequer teria detalhes de último minuto para resolver.

Enquanto abria as caixas com seus pertences no quarto de hóspedes e os arrumava, esperava não ter que prolongar sua estada demais ali. Conseguira encontrar um emprego temporário numa loja de brinquedos durante a época de Natal e começaria a tra balhar no dia seguinte ao casamento da irmã, mas ainda precisava arranjar trabalho definitivo e seu próprio lugar para viver.

Notando que precisava de uma pausa para descansar du rante a arrumação, acabou adormecendo. Quando acordou, fi cou exasperada consigo mesma. Por que se sentia tão cansada o tempo todo? E, além daquilo, andava um tanto nauseada e com ligeiras tonturas. Tivera alguma infecção que ainda não vencera por completo? Dois dias antes estivera em seu médico apenas por precaução e fizera a bateria de exames que ele recomendara. Deveria telefonar para a clínica mais tarde e obter os resultados, lembrou a si mesma.

O interfone tocou, enquanto acabava de colocar suas roupas no armário.

— Sim? — disse ao atendê-lo no corredor.

— Abra a porta para eu subir — ordenou James Potter em seu tom mais intimidante.

Lily gelou.

— M-Mas...

— Agora, Lily!

Atordoada, ela apertou o botão do interfone. Não havia como conter a onda de euforia que a tomou. Ele estava ali em Lon dres! Certo, o homem não parecia estar com um humor dos melhores, mas, numa questão de segundos, iria vê-lo! Adian tou-se até a porta e abriu-a, mas foi tomada de repente por um acesso de culpa.

Tornar a vê-lo significaria regredir ao primeiro estágio de sua recuperação. Não que estivesse fazendo muito progresso, admitiu, pois ainda não conseguia tirá-lo dos pensamentos. Mas, gostasse ou não, James não se sentia da mesma maneira a seu respeito e o melhor a fazer era tentar esquecê-lo.

Enquanto o elevador se abria no corredor, começou a fechar a porta do apartamento.

— Desculpe, mas acho que isto não é uma boa idéia. Telefone-me se quiser e...

James surpreendeu-a adentrando pelo apartamento ape sar de suas palavras.

— Onde está Arya? — perguntou com impaciência.

Desconcertada por aquela atitude agressiva, ela apenas o encarou. James parecia ter passado maus bocados desde a última vez em que o vira. Havia sombras escuras sobre os olhos verdes e uma visível tensão em seu rosto.

_Arya!_ Lily ficou desapontada e achou que deveria ter se preparado melhor para lidar com aquilo. Era natural que ele estivesse furioso com o fato de a irmã tê-lo contrariado saindo de casa. Ainda assim, não pôde evitar a dor da rejeição em saber que aquela visita nada tinha a ver consigo mesma.

— Acho que não posso lhe dizer onde sua irmã está sem a permissão dela...

— Ou você diz a mim, ou dirá à polícia!

— A p-polícia? — repetiu Lily, pálida.

— Estou furioso com o seu comportamento! Como pôde aju dar Arya a fugir de casa! Ela me deixou uma carta, dizendo que estava voltando para a escola. Tolo como sou, fiquei tão aliviado que nem sequer verifiquei a veracidade da história! Assim, esperei uma semana para deixar a poeira baixar antes de tentar telefonar para ela.

— Para a escola? — repetiu Lily, perplexa.

Mas James continuou falando, seu olhar cheio de condenação.

— Quando descobri que ela não havia voltado para a escola, presumi que estava com você. Este apartamento está sendo vigiado desde então. Estive esperando você retornar.

— Para a _escola_? — disse Lily uma segunda vez em cres cente aturdimento. — Por que está falando sobre Arya ter voltado para a escola?

— Onde mais uma garota de dezesseis anos deveria estar? — retrucou James, irado.

— Uma garota de _dezesseis_ anos? Ela não pode ter... não, não é possível que tenha apenas dezesseis anos! — protestou Lily, fitando-o com incredulidade.

— Onde, diabos, ela está?

O choque e a culpa tomavam Lily de assalto. Fora enganada por uma adolescente assumindo um papel desempenhado facil mente por uma jovem criada com tanto luxo e indulgência. Ciente de que Lily se deixara levar por sua encenação, Arya certi ficara-se de que continuasse equivocada. Quando ela, enfim, per guntara-lhe a idade a caminho do aeroporto, a morena mentira, dizendo que tinha vinte e um anos. Mas por que, tendo testemunhado quanto a garota era imatura e exigente, não somara dois mais dois e ao menos não desconfiara da verdade?

— Eu não sabia a idade dela. Oh, céus, que idiota eu fui!

Visivelmente ansioso e preocupado com a irmã, James segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Tudo o que eu preciso saber é onde minha irmã está. Muito será perdoado se estiver sã e salva.

— Ela me telefona com frequência. — Lily afastou as lá grimas dos olhos. — Ontem mesmo, Arya passou a maior parte do dia comigo! Disse-me que estava num hotel, mas não comentou onde e nem pensei em perguntar. Parecia um tanto solitária, e eu a teria convidado a ficar aqui comigo, mas...

— Mas isso poderia ter atrapalhado o seu... dia-a-dia? — interrompeu-a James, mordaz.

Lily empalideceu. Mas não podia explicar que o apartamento não era seu sem confessar que não era Lilian Dumbledore e, no momento, havia coisas mais importantes com que se preo cupar. Agitada pelo que acabara de saber e sentindo-se res ponsável, afundou pesadamente numa poltrona da sala.

— Você tem um número de contato com minha irmã?

— Não. Foi sempre ela quem me ligou. Ouça, eu juro que não fazia idéia a respeito da verdadeira idade dela!

Mas James não estava mais ouvindo. Falava ao celular num ansioso espanhol. Enquanto o observava, foi inevitável para Lily pensar em quanto sentira sua falta, apesar de todo o óbvio ressentimento daquele homem por ela.

— Que número de telefone minha irmã usará para falar com você... o daqui? — perguntou ele depois que encerrou a ligação.

— Não. — Lily respirou fundo para explicar, um súbito rubor afastando-lhe a palidez anterior do rosto. — Ontem foi meu ani versário e ela me deu um telefone celular de presente. Disse que estava farta de não conseguir me encontrar no exato instante em que queria falar comigo. Mas ainda não me ligou nesse celular.

— Então, você e o seu celular podem ir comigo até a minha casa em Londres agora mesmo! Oh, e nem se atreva a tentar discutir comigo! — avisou-a um impiedoso James ao ver-lhe a expressão mortificada no rosto. — Não vou tirar os olhos de você até ter encontrado minha irmã. É a única pista que tenho!

Sentindo-se culpada por uma situação que ajudara a criar, Lily levantou-se sem argumentar. Adiantou-se depressa até o quarto da irmã, onde pegou emprestado uma saia preta de comprimento acima dos joelhos, uma blusa justa de lã azul-clara e sapatos de salto alto.

Quando voltou à sala, ficou com a respiração em suspenso e o rosto corado ao deparar com aqueles arrogantes olhos ver des. James observava-a, avaliando a maneira como a fina lã moldava-lhe os seios e a saia expunha-lhe as pernas.

Uma limusine os aguardava diante do prédio.

— Você tem sorte por eu não ter envolvido a polícia nisto — declarou James, lançando-lhe um olhar hostil que a fez deslizar até a extremidade oposta do confortável assento. — Minha irmã é uma jovem muito rica. Se você não a tivesse acompanhado até Londres, eu teria temido um sequestro quan do soube que não apareceu na escola. Mas, embora eu não tenha muita fé nos seus princípios morais, não acreditei que coloraria Arya em perigo.

— Pela última vez, eu não me dei conta de que ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos! — exclamou Lily, irritada. — A pro pósito, Arya comentou que vocês só são irmãos por parte de pai. A mãe dela está aqui com você?

— Não, Beatriz não se interessa pelo que a filha adolescente faz.

— Ora, por quê?

— Beatriz foi a segunda esposa de meu pai e muito mais jovem do que ele — disse James secamente. — Quando ele morreu, tornou minha irmã sua herdeira, assim como eu, mas em seu testamento, decretou que Beatriz perderia boa parte de sua renda se tornasse a se casar.

— E foi o que aconteceu?

— Sim. Beatriz e o novo marido tiveram, na época, a respon sabilidade de cuidar do fundo deixado para minha irmã. Porém, irregularidades financeiras levaram os representantes legais a adotarem outras medidas para a administração do fundo, quando Arya tinha nove anos de idade. Quando Beatriz perdeu a chance de roubar a filha sem o menor drama de consciência, decidiu enviá-la a uma escola interna britânica e praticamente se esqueceu dela. Ressentiu-se do fato de ter uma filha tão mais rica do que ela. — James não fez esforço para ocultar seu desprezo. — Ainda assim, o atual marido possui uma grande e bem-sucedida construtora e estão muito bem financeiramente.

— Você teve bastante contato com sua irmã enquanto ela cresceu?

— Não o suficiente para estabelecer o relacionamento que a mãe de Arya estava determinada a desencorajar. Mas quando a escola de minha irmã a suspendeu como punição...

— O que ela fez?

— Escapuliu para ir a um clube noturno e sua foto saiu em todos os tablóides. Beatriz alegou que não conseguia mais lidar com a filha e a enviou a mim. Quando a suspensão ter minou, Arya recusou-se a voltar à escola.

— Então, esse era o motivo das discussões entre vocês dois, certo? — disse Lily com um suspiro. — Interpretei mal a situação.

O motorista abriu-lhe a porta, e ela desceu um tanto desorientada. Estivera tão absorta na conversa que nem se dera conta de que a limusine parara diante de uma imponente mansão georgiana, numa tranquila e nobre área residencial londrina.

O espaçoso vestíbulo era magnífico, revestido de mármore e decorado com objetos de arte e algumas elegantes peças de mobília. O mordomo abriu a porta que dava para uma sala de estar não menos luxuosa.

— Onde está o celular que Arya lhe deu?

Lily tirou um minúsculo aparelho da bolsa, e James co locou-o na mesa de centro.

— Você sabe que não pode dizer à minha irmã que estou aqui quando ela telefonar, não é?

— Claro.

— Que tem que descobrir onde está hospedada e combinar um encontro? Não quero que ela desparecera outra vez.

Lily meneou a cabeça, estudando-lhe o semblante frio e dis tante, sabendo que, na opinião de James, aquela noite de paixão entre ambos na Hacienda de Oro não passara de um erro. E agora, mais de duas semanas depois? Pela maneira como ele se comportava era como se aquela noite nem sequer tivesse existido!

E por que aquilo devia aborrecê-la?, perguntou-se, recrimi nando a si mesma. Aquele era o homem que sugerira que talvez quisesse uma casual aventura de uma noite em seus braços quando estivesse em Londres. Devia odiá-lo!

— Onde você esteve nas últimas duas semanas? — perguntou ele com ar grave.

— Eu lhe disse em minha carta... no pequeno apartamento, o que você falou que não existia. Foi vendido e teve que ser desocupado logo para o novo dono.

— Nenhuma propriedade como essa que você descreve apa receu na lista de seus bens.

— Alguém devo ter cometido um deslize...

— É o que parece.

Lily não conseguia manter o antagonismo que gostaria. James a fitava agora com uma intensidade que a descon certava. Estendeu a mão inesperadamente para tocar seu rosto, um calor instantâneo percorrendo-a. Havia uma incrível tensão no ar e um anseio tão forte dominando-a que lhe roubava por completo a razão, o bom senso.

A mão bronzeada continuou afagando-lhe o rosto, os olhos verdes estudando-a longamente.

— Faz idéia de como foi difícil colocar você na sua própria cama naquela manhã? Não gostei daquilo... Não gostei de estar tão louco de desejo. Nem de ansiar por mais uma chance de ter você se contorcendo de prazer nos meus braços...

— Não? — Foi um mero sussurro que escapou dos lábios de Lily, pois estava numa espécie de transe com o que ouvia.

— Não. Apenas um fraco deixa o desejo tirar-lhe a razão. Mas duas semanas foram o bastante para me fazerem entender que não há como escapar do inevitável.

— Você sentiu minha falta...

— A cada minuto do dia... — James deslizou as mãos até os quadris dela, puxando-a para si. — Tomei mais banhos frios do que pude suportar. Mas sei agora o que é que me atrai tanto. É como se você tivesse dupla personalidade. Fico fasci nado. Como poderia evitar?

Beijou-a, então, invadindo-lhe a maciez da boca com sua língua cálida, estimulando-lhe os lábios com seu toque sensual. Lily estremeceu, sucumbindo, não encontrando forças para lutar, enquanto o fogo que a consumia se alastrava.

— É claro, eu sei como você é, sei exatamente do que é capaz — murmurou-lhe ele, enfim. — Mas aperfeiçoou sua habilidade de dissimular ao nível de uma forma de arte.

— Não sei do que está falando...

Segurando-a, James sentou-se num sofá próximo, mantendo-a em seu colo e percorrendo-lhe o pescoço com lábios experientes.

— Não mesmo? Você é como um camaleão e bastante esperta. Dá a qualquer homem o que ele quer. Na verdade, você se torna o que ele quer.

— M-Mas...

— Esse é o segredo do seu sucesso, doçura. Onde aprendeu sobre ruínas maias só para me impressionar? Na minha própria biblioteca? E aquele seu mergulho sensual na lagoa da floresta, sabendo que eu estava seguindo você...

— Não, está enganado!

— E aquela noite, na minha cama, você se fez passar pela virgem tímida mas cheia de paixão com a qual todo latino-americano fantasia. Foi uma ilusão, naturalmente, mas foi uma brilhante performance.

Lily estava trêmula de excitação enquanto as mãos dele percorriam seu corpo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava abalada com a convicção com que James falava, como se a julgasse mesmo capaz de ter planejado tudo o que acontecera entre ambos a fim de atraí-lo.

— Se eu não a enlouquecesse tanto de desejo, você estaria pálida de choque com minhas palavras — previu ele com um brilho divertido no olhar. — Esqueci de mencionar que você pode continuar se moldando exatamente no que eu quero com meu total apoio?

— Está me acusando de farsante! — protestou Lily e, então, gelou, dando-se conta de que era exatamente aquilo.

— Veja só... olhos cheios de mágoa, ameaça de lágrimas... E, embora eu saiba que isso não passa de uma excelente en cenação, não consigo deixar de me sentir como um canalha por estar ferindo seus sentimentos.

— Solte-me!

— Não... — sussurrou James, tomando-lhe os lábios com um beijo tão carregado de paixão que a surpreendeu.

Ela pensara em empurrá-lo pelos ombros, mas, quando os tocou, esqueceu-se de sua intenção, o momento de resistência se dissipando. Seu desejo... e seu amor... por aquele homem eram tão intensos que sobrepujavam a tudo mais. Numa ques tão de segundos, correspondia ao beijo com todo seu ardor.

— Céus, você me enlouquece com apenas um beijo — sus surrou-lhe James ao ouvido, interrompendo o beijo apenas por um instante para deitá-la abaixo de si no sofá.

Inebriada de paixão, Lily continuou a beijá-lo, então, pu xando-o mais para si até que, de repente, ouviu vagamente o que lhe pareceu um telefone celular tocando.

De imediato, James soltou-a e levantou-se do sofá. Apa nhou o celular da mesa de centro e entregou-o a ela.

— Deve ser... Arya. Faça com que as mentiras... sejam convincentes — disse, ofegante.

Mas Lily acabou não tendo que dizer uma só mentira. Du rante a breve conversa, descobriu que Arya tivera a carteira roubada de sua bolsa numa loja e estava aos prantos.

— Fiquei sem nenhum dinheiro... o que eu faço? — pergun tou-lhe soluçante.

— Estaremos aí logo, sim? — prometeu ela, tranquilizando-a.

A caminho da limusine, James disse num tom de pura incredulidade:

— Você falou apenas quatro palavras e, ainda assim, de nunciou a minha presença...

— Ela está agitada demais para se preocupar a quem me referi — retrucou Lily, trêmula, ainda em choque com seu próprio comportamento... e com o dele, suas emoções num turbilhão.

Arya apenas empalideceu por um segundo quando viu o irmão se aproximando com Lily. Apesar de seu alívio em vê-la, deixou evidente que a chegada de um homem forte e seguro naquelas circunstâncias foi ainda mais bem-vinda de pois do choque que havia sofrido. Arya recorreu instintivamente ao irmão mais velho em busca de apoio.

Uma vez que havia pouca esperança de que a carteira fosse recuperada, James sugeriu que o roubo fosse comunicado à polícia, os cartões de crédito cancelados e que, mais tarde, fossem direto ao hotel de Arya para buscarem suas malas.

— Pode vir comigo, Lily — disse a jovem um pouco mais animada.

— Eu gostaria, mas receio ter um compromisso nesta tarde — respondeu Lily, precisando se distanciar o máximo que pudesse de James. Nem sequer conseguira fitá-lo nos olhos ainda depois do que acabara de acontecer em sua casa.

— Sim, venha conosco e, depois, fique para o jantar em nossa casa — acrescentou James num tom persuasivo.

— Obrigada, mas tenho mesmo que voltar agora — recusou Lily com firmeza. Já era tempo de cortar qualquer ligação com os Potter. Afinal, mesmo desconhecendo os fatos, James já não a considerava uma farsante? Era perspicaz e, mesmo sem saber de sua farsa, já percebera, de algum modo, que, no fundo, ela não era exatamente o que aparentava ser. Era evidente que só queria usá-la a seu bel-prazer. Além do mais, teria convidado até um chimpanzé para jantar em sua casa se tivesse achado que aquilo alegraria a temperamental irmã, pensou ela com amargura.

E, considerando suas próprias reações ao homem, a despeito de tudo, o melhor era não tornar a vê-lo. Lilian encarregara um advogado de quaisquer comunicações posteriores com James a respeito da devolução do dinheiro a Dumbledore. Não havia mais a necessidade de Lily se passar por ela, nem de que esclarecesse que era, na verdade, a irmã de Lilian Dumbledore. De qualquer modo, cedo ou tarde, a própria Arya informaria o irmão do fato.

Contrariada, Arya despediu-se com certa frieza, e o olhar de censura que James lhe lançou foi igualmente reservado. Fazendo questão de se encaminhar até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, Lily desculpou-se, murmurando algo sobre estar com pressa e afastou-se. Pegou seu ônibus e foi comprar algumas coisas no mercado. Em sua caminhada de volta ao apartamento, deu-se conta de que passava a poucos metros do consultório de seu médico e decidiu entrar para saber os resultados dos exames pessoalmente.

A recepcionista verificou a ficha, à qual fora anexada um papel com uma anotação.

— Você precisa marcar outra consulta.

— Outra? — perguntou Lily, ansiosa. — Isso significa que meus exames acusaram algo?

— Acredito que tudo esteja normal para uma primeira gra videz — disse a mulher jovialmente. — Vou verificar com o doutor agora mesmo. Nunca consigo entender a letra dele.

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**Sassah Potter: **Quem bom que você está gostando, só não se esqueça que eu não escrevo, apenas adapto a história.

**Maga do 4****: ** Te surpreendi né? Hahahahah... Não se preocupe, tenho total intenção de terminar essa adaptação.

**Carol Mamoru: **Oba! Mais uma surpresa pela minha volta, não se preocupe vou postar com freqüência sim, continue a acompanhar.

**Joan: ** Não se preocupe ele logo vai descobrir como esta errado...

**Grace Black****: ** Também adoro adaptações... e quanto a incoerência você tem razão, quando comecei a adaptar essa fic coloquei Espanha, e fazia tanto tempo que não lembrei... mas assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu corrijo os primeiros capítulos... valeu pelo toque flor!

**N/A: **Meninas muito obrigado pelos coments e por continuarem a acompanhar, fiquei muito feliz. Eu também queria pedir desculpas por que eu disse que postaria segunda passada e não postei, mas eu posso explicar! Eu estava em semana de provas na facul e não sobro tempo, então o próximo cap vou TENTAR postar semana que vem.

Bjos!


End file.
